Home
by Trio Dackswell
Summary: It's where the heart is...  Green Heart 1
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own such and such, which is a recurring theme among fan fictions barring originality placed dude.

Author Note: This is going to be one in a series of events not all characters involved in the plot will make a reappearance later in the series of stories… what series you ask well the one that starts right here, even if it's not well written or you don't like it, well then I don't care because I do this for fun dude.

First in the Green Hearts series. (Someone modified this so dude wouldn't appear at the end of this and every sentence dude)

Story: Home.

(Warning the story doesn't start out primarily on Bolt, but it will get to him dude.)

The shadowy creature studied the keypad next to the door in a dark grey barely lit hallway; it idly took note of the usual digital keypad pad design used in just about any place in a science fiction movie however the reality of the situation was rather harsh on the creature even if it apparently showed no emotions.

Slowly reaching up to the keypad of an alien design the creature ripped off a bit of the casing using one of its feet and started to work the wires beneath it with its two; for this situation, misshapen upper limbs to open the door.

The creature in question was dying quickly and it wasn't from any injury it was from something else entirely as the creature wasn't injured, sick or harboring a rare disease.

Despite time being against it the creature didn't even panic at the knowledge that in the next hour or two it would simply drop dead without a clearly scientific reason why, if anything it'd probably be misdiagnosed as a heart attack despite there not being signs of one actually having occurred if the creature were to get an autopsy.

In particular an autopsy in this place would open up a whole new powder keg of trouble, not that this thing cared in the least as all it cared about was three things.

One was to return to its home planet of Earth, find a special person and lastly was to find something it had lost before coming to this place where it had barely been surviving using as much borrowed time as it could scrounge together since food couldn't sustain its body any longer.

After a moment the creature finally managed to get the two wires it needed into its left limb held far apart enough to not set things in motion, but once it clenched the wires together a multitude of things would occur.

An alarm will be set off so speed was of the essence as it had managed to avoid detection for the past three weeks in this rather safe section of a most deadly dimension till it had come to a solution about how to get home which it found in this place and two the creature in question would be charged with quite a shockingly large amounts of energy enough to kill other beings mostly from the pain alone but the creature couldn't feel pain at the moment so this would actually help its deteriorating health however it wasn't quite apparent how passing thousands of volts through its body would help.

Finally the most obvious thing would be that the door would open to the hangar, where the creature would have to quickly highjack a special spaceship being developed here and then use it to get home, it wasn't like the dictator who had recently created it was going to use it for any good reasons.

The creature knelt down making sure to keep the two wires apart and picked up the pistol like object off the floor that it had set down to work on the keypad, then without a second thought the creature clenched its limb bringing the two wires together causing its body to go through the motions of convulsing violently as the door quickly opened and filled the hallway with light the creature dashed through both limbs holding onto the pistol shaped object.

Sounds of odd gunfire could be heard followed by a few muffled crashes of machinery shattering and after a moment it all grew silent, then a large explosion is heard.

The scene switches to outside showing a huge metal planet sized sphere, on a very small section of the sphere where there were once two doors to the special manufacturing hangar a metallic forest green oval shaped object floated out into space with the rest of the oxygen in the hanger.

The object had two arms on the side with three thick finger like obtrusions with holes in the palm where weapons or jet thrusters could be attributed to being; it also had two thick reverse bending legs ending in two flat slightly curved spike toes that could close over the opening in the base of each leg containing extra boosters, the top of the object had a red hemisphere with the shadowy figure working the controls as four small jets in the back flared up it started to slowly fly erratically away from the giant metal deathtrap it had recently been on.

"Hello and welcome to the TG-1 experimental jump fighter, I require information about the pilot before I can perform any assisting function" Listening to the feminine voice the shadowy form in the pilot seat didn't say anything and looked at the glowing screen to its left, before it typed something into the keyboard, this ship used a language known as basic which was the closest thing to human English vocal and writing that the creature could understand about this dimension.

"Confirmed Pilot information now acquired… scanning new pilot for medical data, pilot may now insert course data while this is occurring" The shadowy creature weakly entered the coordinates into a keypad and hit what would amount to the enter key and quickly fell unconscious not to long after that, the reason why it took so long is because the creature was trying to be careful with the pad.

"Coordinates set for specified alternate dimension… processing medical scan… medical scan complete pilot is avian in nature and is female, feathers are green, dark orange and hot pink…" After a moment of studying and listing of parts of the pilots body the computer screen grew bright red with a warning signal appearing on screen with lights flashing inside the pilot pit "Warning pilot has been hit with maser based weaponry, the injuries sustained to the pilot should be fatal given time; however scans show signs of increased regenerative properties… life signs are also dropping at a rate faster than the injuries acquired should warrant… activating medical sub systems to assist pilot survival, chances of survival at thirty four point three six one percent at current moment" the computer sounded rather perplexed if that was the word for it.

After a bit the flashing lights turned off the pilots seat was suddenly became covered in white fluffy foam substance, the seat was already covered in blood from where the avian figure had been shot but it mattered little now as the substance cleaned the wounds and thinned out over them creating a solid patch of white where skin and feathers used to be while boosting the birds naturally good regenerative properties.

"Pilots wounds have been successfully sealed with medical foam; the heart seems to be stopping administering energy based stimulation… rerouting energy from weapon systems as other systems are busy preparing for dimensional gateway generation to designated coordinates" A small arm like object came from the ceiling and pressed itself against the avian figures chest as close to the heart as it could get and released a jolt of energy, the life signs unexpectedly jumped when the computer did that, so it continued to do so using minimal energy until either it ran out of energy or the pilot could sustain communication for further orders after its initial jump.

Speaking of initial jump the computer was already in the process of making the ship form a gateway; it was ignoring hailing frequencies as it jumped through the gateway leaving behind two squadrons of oval shaped fighter based spaceships with far less capability for long distance space travel or even dimensional hopping ability were left behind flying in odd circles.

"Processing pilot's equipment… one maser blaster with approximately one unit less than half a charge… processing pilots name… Bird… is in no apparent danger from entering the dimensional gateway ETA till arrival at dimensional destination… one hour, thirty seven minutes"

_It was in a place known as Dimension X or the part of it that the pilot of the TG-1 experimental jump fighter now known as Bird was finally putting the dangers of this dreaded dimension behind her, the locals in this part of Dimension X called the universe in which they existed the Aniverse._

_Dimension X is referred to as; to those who exist outside of its boundaries, the hell dimension, as this is a dimension where the most dangerous, the most destructive and the most vile things are said to exist… with very small patches of safety which could be crushed under the foot of any number of tyrants in a matter of minutes or hours … the wars here are said to never slow down and few fight for a good reason more than living in fear of being destroyed by all the powerful existences in this one place._

_The being known as Bird survived many a trial to return home, she may lack emotions and the ability to feel pain which to some the lack these two things would seem like a good thing, but feeling emotions let you know you have a heart and feeling pain lets you know you're alive as well as give the person a sense of touch._

_Bird was barely alive right now trapped in her own mind as her physical heart slowly shut down and when it went so would the rest of her body, time was her only enemy right now._

It was an average day for the trio of animals that transcended a vast distance of time and space to reach Hollywood and to find a human named Penny, one was a male small white shepherd named Bolt that once believed himself to be a dog with super powers however he learned slowly that he was just a normal dog that happened to be a forced method actor who didn't get the memo that his life was a sham and at one point believed packing peanuts were dangerous… he still believed they were… but only as a choking hazard and the only true thing about him that was super was his athleticism and his knew found sense of intelligence which wouldn't have occurred if he hadn't met...

Mittens the declawed homeless nearly starved to death New York accented female cat named probably for the white paws she sported looking like her namesake that Bolt had dragged from New York all the way to California just so he could protect his person and she at first thought he was crazy when he first cornered her and she read his dog collar that led to her being where she is now, happy with a family to call her own again in a quiet rural area, well it was mostly quiet if it wasn't for a loud obnoxious wonderful hamster that pushed her to follow Bolt and secretly her heart.

After learning of Bolts existence as an actor Mittens had pitied him and tried to force him to see reason in pursuing Penny, she ended up teaching him how to be a dog after a bit and told him about the things she likes like that yarn ball he got her, she had grown to love him yet she became so stubborn when she had built a small shelter for the two of them completely forgetting that the hamster existed; though this didn't stop her from saving the idiot from sacrificing himself later on, when she was left in the dust so that Bolt could continue his journey to find Penny she was rather heartbroken.

She had helped Bolt save Penny by stopping him in time to recognize the fire and that his feelings for Penny couldn't be changed nor hers for him as she was his human, that and his sense of hearing would cause him to go running to the girls rescue the instant she called for help his protective streak never stopped even if he knew he wasn't a super hero now.

As for the energetic male hamster named Rhino; who had by some really odd test results found out from the vet that he'd live a lot longer than a normal hamster and having something to do with wolverine DNA and age slowing properties which even had both Bolt and Mittens stumped at how it could have been possible that what he had bragged about was completely true, had done some incredible things for being stuck in his plastic sphere almost twenty four seven, he loved to watch TV or in particular the show that Bolt used to act in before it went crazy with aliens as a plot line he was a pure Bolt fan through and through even if the dog he idolized wasn't really a super hero, anytime the old bolt show reruns came on he'd park himself on the couch and nothing could move him not even the real Bolt whom he still considers a hero to this day and holds in high regard for saving his person's life from a fire without super powers.

Technically Rhino would still sometimes complain that Bolt had used his super bark to save Penny, but Mittens had to put her paw down on his skull and hard which quickly made him quiet down.

Right now they were relaxing, Bolt was resting his head on the porch, Mittens was resting her head on his back enjoying the close contact and it was just generally considered that cats and dogs hate each other when it couldn't be further from the truth as sometimes cats and dogs got along quite well it was just personality issues that usually kept them separate however hers thankfully meshed with Bolts, he didn't seem to mind at all that he had a cat cuddling his back of course he wasn't aware of her unusual affections for him beyond simple friendship as he really didn't know a lot about the world and he was still learning he didn't know what love was like with the exception of knowing what a strong bond was like, it's what he had with the human known as Penny and his toy Mr. Carrot.

Rhino was out getting a lot of exercise in his new hamster ball; his old one was crushed by falling debris that almost took the hamsters life if not for the timely intervention of Mittens at the turning point in all of their lives, which was when the studio for Bolts television show burned down.

Life couldn't be simpler; Penny along with her mother were out for the day shopping for supplies and it didn't mean any trouble at all could befall three innocent house pets.

In space around Saturn's rings a form slowly slid out of a portal that opened and inside of the forms red hemisphere sat an aware figure with hollow eyes that stared out into space across a vast distance to home, it should have felt great to be back from dimension X but it wasn't the first time Bird had been there and back.

First time it was with mutated turtles that lived in New York and the thing called the Technodrome, second time it was a lab accident involving shark genetics that ported her to a place called Mobius and thankfully Bird had a great recall of memory for the coordinates back home from that horrible second disaster and finally this time aboard a oddly built ship with an onboard computer with a voice reminiscent of one she remembered from visiting Mobius.

The only reason why she could reminisce is because this computer actually had sentience unlike the idiotic one onboard that massive pile of spherical junk, if she could feel anything from those trying times and memories she would have been happy to recall all of the destruction one wouldn't believe someone of her stature was capable of, all that was there was her blank of emotions mind then again logic dictated this would later be seen as more of a traumatic experience then a successful application of knowledge.

"Pilot Bird, who is this Terra Ground you keep referring to and what is its importance in reference to me?" Inside the avian being in the banana shaped pilots seat face towards the forward view screen where there was nothing but empty space and a few loose asteroids floating around as they left Saturn behind them, on the side was a separate screen for diagnostics, data and communications console which could also be used to insert keyed in commands, to the right was a food supply storage and a tank of water which there wasn't much of as the ship wasn't previously stocked with anything except maybe a bit of water for coolant used in the weapons testing.

After a few moments of staring at the vast distance between her and Earth blankly Bird turned the chair to the left and use her undamaged slightly singed left wing to slowly type out a response, by this point the computer assumed it's pilot was mute, couldn't talk for some other reason or just simply refused to talk, it also seemed strange that the pilot wasn't reacting to the injuries sustained in a normal manner either, along with muscle control issues something was seriously wrong here.

"My name is to be Terra Ground?"

"Affirmation acquired, is there any significance to my name other then the fact that it matches designation TG which initially stood for Toad Grappler?"

"Ah my name is in double reference to your home planet, before we can land on this planet of your origin I'm to scan the populations and level of technology for any dangers to my pilot should my pilot wish to exit me it will not be in immediate hostile territory unless deemed a necessary risk."

"I'm am only expressing my duties to you as my one and only pilot as I have been designed to protect you, even if I am stolen property and you were not the pilot meant for me, you are none the less my permanent pilot unless you assign me to someone else I can only take on passengers for you should you require it."

"I became aware of the fact that I was stolen approximately one hour twenty two minutes and seventeen seconds into gating to pilots confirmed home dimension, I'd advise for you to assign the dimensions names so that I may record travel data for each now so we can discuss a rather urgent matter involving this dimensions affect on my systems, it is not immediately dangerous but should it become so I will warn you with haste."

Bird's continuous blank look and motionless body sat there for five minutes before responding, it lead to Terra thinking that she had fallen asleep with her eyes open but with her internal sensors she could still read rather strong if somewhat strained heartbeats.

"This dimension is now labeled Home, previous dimension is now labeled 'Dimension X, don't go here unless you have a death wish' I assume this is an attempt at humor?" It wasn't a attempt at humor it was literally a very logical thing to place down in case someone else got a hold of this ship.

"…. Cataloguing new information… do you have any more information to extrapolate?"

It took an entire hour but a watered down version of every single danger Bird had come across in dimension X had finally been typed out and entered in, it was all in neat little sections from aliens that smelled like pizzas to vicious armadas of ape like beings in which the name Miyu was referenced in support of Bird escaping death multiple times.

There was also the reference of a Captain Mimi in which helped her get at Terra in the first place, which the computer had recognized in its database which caused it to ask this next question.

"Home dimension is safer in pilot's opinion?"

"Yes, proceeding with knowledge of affects of this dimension on my systems, first and foremost maser weapon systems are rendered ineffective for as long as we reside in home dimension, second energy needed for creating another gateway will take time to charge and far more is needed to exit this dimension than to enter it, these are the only negative effects I currently have found."

"Yes, two positive effects, one is the non maser based energy missile system seems to be working at twice the efficiency allowing for rapid use though the weapon is not very powerful and might overheat from extended use, the other effect is that my scanners have a boosted range in exchange for the inability to use the maser weaponry I was designed with efficiently so I shunted the energy for maximum range of awareness for evasive protocols as I'm not at full combat ability."

"Affirmative, we are now approaching an orbiting pattern of the planet Earth and I'm scanning for safe places to land does pilot Bird know the location she wishes to go to?"

Bird looked blankly to the computer screen showing a two dimensional representation of Earth and she reached up her wing to touch the screen and shifted the two dimension sphere into a spin till she stopped it by pressing a specific spot to the lower west side of the Unite States, she knew what she was looking for to be there.

"Scanning location… error no safe zones within chosen location, choosing closest rural areas to… Los Angeles California… for safety of ship and pilot, avoidance of high atmospheric detection is optional should I hide our approach as to avoid any chance that locals will try to discover our landing area through data of initial descent? It is estimated that there is a eighty percent chance that subjects known as humans will not take my appearance very well should we be detected at any time entering Earth's atmosphere and will most likely do something compared to this HG Wells incident I just discovered in the human communications network, humans are a species with great imaginations but they act like their children when it comes to the unknown."

"Affirmative, activating sensor cloak and beginning descent."

In Los Angeles a rather specific dog froze and turned her head towards the sky.

"She's… she's back… she's… alive." The dog started to shed tears and she started getting a warm feeling in her gut that usually wasn't there to begin with, her heart soared with the knowledge that a special someone was alive and was coming her way, she felt like doing something that many people wouldn't have expected of her given her rather dark nature and usual attitude.

She had to put a stop to what she was planning for today immediately.

She ran up to her two heavy handed dog associates and rammed them both hard telling them to get lost and not to proceed to harass their usual two targets; the two bullies quickly heeded her and left, she looked to the usual targets who were two dogs that were best friends trying to be appear as meaningful as she could considering she usually caused them both tons of trouble and harassed them for so long and for once she was going to do something that seemed completely against her nature, well to them anyway.

These two only knew grief from the false her and didn't know who she really was, now all she had to do was get the point across the only way she knew how and boy would it ever sting and make these two think twice about interfering in what she was going to inevitably do.

"Listen very carefully to what I'm about to tell you… I give up… I'm stopping any plan I've had today for the very reason that the situation has… changed… for me at least… tell you're oh so cheery boss that… you know what, never mind… what I really wanted to say was that I… I…" She trailed off looking rather sheepish as she knew the next words out of her mouth would cause quite a stir, but she didn't care she was going to go after that feeling no matter what, she wanted to see Bird again whether hell froze over because of her or not, as an odd note hell did in fact freeze over the second she stated her next two words but that was not here but only there.

"That you what, this has got to be another evil plan of yours" The smaller of the two dogs she usually didn't acknowledge so much, it was the bigger one she had to convince.

The bigger one was the one she had tried so hard to set up for her… friend would be the word for it… and her friend missed so many opportunities yet she still tried to get her friend and this larger dog together despite the fact that this dog had found someone else already, even then she still wanted her friend to admit her feelings to this dog and it frustrated her greatly that the friend wouldn't do it, but now that Bird was back she didn't have to set anything up.

But now she wouldn't be able to help her… friend… anymore in her own special way as she didn't care anymore for these two words held a lot of power behind them as she yelled them to the clouds above.

"I QUIT" The instant she finished saying the word quit her back exploded in pain and literally as she let loose a shriek of agony but she gritted her teeth and bared the pain both the two dogs stare in awe as two burn marks formed on the dogs back then faded away leaving wisps of smoke pouring off the female dog.

"What… what was that all about, what just happened… are… are you okay…" the bigger dog asked in total confusion.

"What… happened… was…. the… happiest… day… in… my… life…" the female dog was breathing hard saying the words through her gritted teeth as she was busy shouldering the intense pain like a pro, she even smiled a true smile and not an evil smirk she was known for by these two and after catching her breath she started to sing in a rather cheery voice that confused both the dogs because the song was rather odd and cheery for this usually dark and devious dog.

"_Woke up late this morning, my brainstorm was really rolling_

_Like frogs and dogs are raining from the skyyy…_

_Everything was awful to me, now it's as it should be_

_If things get on, then I will get byyy…._

_But then I close my eyes and I come to smile_

_I knew I was bad and getting worse_

_But after all this I can rest my wiles_

_Because I'm going to partae… partae"_

The two dogs were looking worriedly at the dog as she'd never acted this way before the explosion from her back which had added even more questions, not to mention they never knew she could sing so well and when she started dancing with the larger dog they knew she had gone nuts or something had just drastically changed in their usual dynamics.

"_Party party, join me join me_

_Party party, join me join me_

_Party party, join me join me_

_Shake my tail away and I can_

_Party party, join me join me_

_Party party, join me join me_

_Party party, join me join me_

_Shake my blues awayyyyyyy… Muwhahaha"_

"_Yo, sounds like a great vacation mon!" said a Jamaican fruit bat that happened to be in the area with two others sitting on perch listening to the dog's musical number where she played her paws on a nearby trashcan in a beat to keep tempo with music that was playing the background that was oddly relevant to the situation, it was rather fruity for this particular dog and out of character._

"Blues" both the dogs had uttered at the same time if what she normally did was because she was feeling sad then they didn't want to know what would happen when she was seriously depressed, oh the damage that one dog could have wreaked and their imaginations went wild with how things could have possibly gone worse instead of her trying to sing them to death with musical numbers, the larger dog actually started getting into the rhythm and the smaller dog tried to berate him for it.

"_It's my party shaking and I'm just shaking it here…_

_You can see my smile, I'm grinning from ear to ear…_

_I sing my song and I should really sing it clear…_

_Just sing along with meee…."_

Both male dogs looked confused but shrugged what could it hurt this was a rather strange occasion after watching this dog tell off her cronies, she looked apologetically at them afterwards, her back exploded and now she was singing merrily with music from nowhere, confused didn't even begin to describe how they felt.

"_Party party, join me join me_

_Party party, join me join me_

_Party party, join me join me_

_I'll shake my day away so I can_

_Partaeee... partaeee!"_

"Her dancing's fun." the large dog stated.

"_Partaeee... partaeee!"_

"Never seen a party like this." the smaller dog said

"_Partaeee... partaeee!"_

Then the song and dance routine was over the female dog that had in particular caused these two male dogs so many issues cheerfully shook both their paws.

"Thanks for all the fun and if we see each other again it'd be too soon, now all I need to do is go grab my special bone and find out where to go, oooh I'm so excited… so long my friends oh and ask Anna what she truly thinks of you big guy, if she doesn't tell you I will." the two male dogs just stared after her as she ran off in a skipping trot on all fours.

"Are you as disturbed as I am by what just happened?" the smaller dog asked the bigger one.

"Well let's see first of all one of our worst enemies for a while stops her own two cronies from badgering us, she looked actually apologetic, her back exploded after saying I quit and that looked rather painful." The big dog was rather confused as his partner and friend.

"Yeah not to mention the song and dance number with a rather catchy beat, then she states she's leaving, called us her friends and said something about an Anna thinking of you, but we don't know any Anna's unless she meant... do you think she's going back to san Francisco?" Both Dogs pause and looked at each other, well things just got more interesting as their worst nemesis either went insane or something drastically changed her mood to such an extreme that she wouldn't be a threat to them anymore.

But they continued to wonder what caused that to happen to that particular dog as she was vicious, mean spirited and had no heart… or did she? The implications were a tad staggering when it was later explained in full.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see previous disclaimer dude.

Author Note: We will now go directly to the story so do not pass go, but still collect two hundred dude.

Bolt was still snoring on the porch after being given the run around by Penny that morning who wanted him to be like a normal dog before he got shipped to New York, she tried to get him to play with her and he was too into defending her to care much more than protecting her, but now the meaning was deeper between the two, but that didn't mean he wouldn't still try to get her to play with his best friends he made it a group effort to split her time evenly between them.

It had been initially odd for Penny to meet the other two animals being endorsed by her dog, she would have refused however with Bolt giving her a whining look taught to him by Mittens followed by the cat leaning in and rubbing her head against Bolt giving her the big sad looking eyes routine, not to mention the awkward hamster that somehow learned to break dance adding to the oddness to scene, so it was no wonder that instead of one super pet she had three and she still couldn't for the life of her figure out where Bolt learned to plead like that.

The hamster that watched Bolt's show so religiously if Penny ever needed something to occupy the hamster it was suggested she just pop a Bolt episode into the player and leave him to it, that or throwing the little DR. Calico henchman plushy around the hamster seemed to make it attack it almost immediately except when watching the bolt show other then the often exercise it got Penny wondered where the hamster learned to use a TV or why it seemed to take to Bolt so much in fact if she didn't know any better she could swear that hamster was either idolizing Bolt or trying to be him.

Since the hamster wasn't acting like Bolt in any way Penny went with idolization, she took note that she spent less time with the hamster whose test results baffled several vets and made some minor astonishing animal discovers apparently hamsters and wolverines can actually work together, you never knew what could happen in the world and that hamster proved that much, with intelligence and an apparently expanded life span due in part to some odd genetic quirk of nature.

The cat she just happened to name Mittens was a complete and utter mystery to Penny it seemed afraid to approach her at first when they met it was rather odd that her Dog pushed the cat slowly in front of Penny and barked while whining a bit, it wasn't too long after adopting the homeless stray that she quick learned was declawed because of a yarn ball Bolt had started to tease the cat with she had to wonder where her dog got that from or why he seemed to be friendly with the cat, but who was she to judge her dog obviously wanted something for the first time and Penny decided to spoil him by letting him have his two friends.

The cat seemed to rub against Bolt a lot and was rather affectionate with him, she seemed to tense up when being around Penny but quickly calmed down apparently this cat had been hurt before and it trusted Bolt more than her or her mother but it eventually settled down, the cat had a few quirks of her own other then the missing claws.

The cat played fetch with Bolt in an odd but strangely cute manner, it teased the hamster but never tried to hurt it and after a visit to the vet found it be almost perfectly healthy stray however the cat had a problem going anywhere near the vet until Bolt was sitting beside her obviously the cat didn't want to be too far away from Bolt, otherwise the cat tended to have what appeared to be panic attacks other than that it had a rather unique independent streak and tried to be minimal in her contact with Penny.

Bolt however did some pretty nifty tricks all those years of playing a super dog allowed him to learn quite a few maneuvers a normal dog wouldn't be capable of had they not been taught as much as Bolt had, it was those same Maneuvers that Penny noticed that Bolt kept getting the cat near her so that they could play and would also attempt to get her alone with the hamster, her dog was a good boy indeed he cared about the attention his friends where getting even if they didn't seem to want it while maximizing his own time without having to worry about any green eyed men ever again because Bolt seemed less focused on defending her lately.

Penny knew she couldn't act forever, eventually she would want to be an animal trainer or maybe a teacher in acting, she also had fancied designing safer special effects due to the accident that almost took her life and maybe even become a cartoon drawer, she was just happy being a girl she was right now and no more visiting the set after school as she finally now had time to play with her dog the way it was meant to be when she picked up Bolt and Mr. Carrot whom Bolt still clings to even now.

Mittens tended to cling to the ball of yarn and tried to hide it from Penny's mother and even Penny herself like it was some kind of sacred treasure, the hamster loved his hamster ball and there were plenty of joys of having three loyal pets but she did need a break from them every once and a while.

Which is why she went to the store with her mother, leaving behind the trio thinking nothing could go wrong as she was sure Bolt was smart and so was his stalker Mittens whom followed him endlessly all over the place like a predator, but the hamster… yeah she worried about him he was seriously creepy in knowing how to switch out batteries on a remote control and work a can opener so she wasn't questioning his intelligence any time soon.

Thus the stage was set for the trouble to begin, as Mittens ears perked up from her position on top of bolts back upon hearing a whining noise in the sky getting closer and closer.

Looking up the scrawny black cat with the green eyes gawked she thought there was no such thing as super powers, but she would soon be proven wrong and about as wrong about aliens considering what was landing in their backyard.

"Um… Bolt… BOLT… BOLT!" Mittens was having a heightening sense of panic, wouldn't you seeing a large frog like machine landing with jets coming from its feet it was rather bizarre.

Bolts inaction to her calls made Mittens nibble at his ear and he growled slightly but not in anger, Mittens would have to remember that later but now was not the time as they had aliens in the… yeah but who would believe her?

"OH, that is so… AWSOME!" Oh right the hamster was awake and aware when aliens came knocking on their door with no humans around, but Bolt was too relaxed to notice the loud noises as this thing started to kick up dust as it settled down into a standing position with its large red eye looking to them.

"Shut it hamster, we have a problem and… hey… could you get out of the ball for a second" Mittens asked sweetly and Rhino not seeing any problem did so and Mittens grabbed him in her right paw and stuck him next to one of bolts ears while lifting it with her left paw then yelled into Rhino's ear causing him to yell as well.

Bolt jumped with a start giving off a whole lot of confusion as he stumbled and looked around to see what was going on clearly he wasn't all there as his head swiveled past the alien ship now standing out in the open several times without recognition and he looked to see Mittens holding Rhino.

"Huh, what, who, where's the fire Mittens?" Listening to Bolts confused voice Mittens smacked her head with her left paw, Bolt was still rather dense about her affections and sometimes his ability to note the obvious, but then again that's why she found him cute.

"Um yeah the fire is that thing right there, how could you not hear it?" Mittens said pointing her left paw to the right while still holding on to Rhino not trusting him to go near the thing.

"Multiple life forms detected, no apparent aggressive action detected pilot safety is high will enter idle scan mode for any aggressive actions taken against pilot" The fact that the ship spoke in a female humans voice caused the animals to look at it strangely, then its backwards bending legs brought it into a sitting position and it's arms set down on the ground.

"Um… Bolt please don't tell me you dragged us into your make believe life without telling us first" Bolt had no idea what Mittens was talking about as he was already pinching Rhino to see if he squealed.

"Um… Bolt you do realize that you have to pinch yourself to find out if your dreaming or not." Mittens said sardonically, ignoring a figure getting out of the ship and slowly clambering down to walk up to the pair of arguing animals.

"Yeah, well it's much easier when you know Rhino's reaction to being pinched and I don't think we're on a movie set because this space is to wide open to hide any cameras" Bolt actually had a good point if he was dreaming and she was dreaming with him then Rhino would be able to fly and fire lasers from his eyes, all the while they still ignored the being that stopped behind Mittens that watched as they kept talking about the impossibilities of aliens wanting to visit this planet.

It walked up to Mittens and tapped her on the shoulder while she was still complaining to Bolt about getting them stuck on his TV show or in some kind of action movie.

"Not now Rhino we're still trying to figure out what to do about the alien ship… thingy." Mittens turn to her left instead of her right where she had received the tap from and directed her comment at the hamster who felt so used recently.

"But…" Bolt turned to Rhino "Rhino could you please go watch TV or something we're having a slight combined break down here" he then just went back to talking with Mittens as Rhino perplexedly went to sit next to the alien who had come to their planet.

"Hi there I'm Rhino, so are you going to abduct me?" Rhino said looking up the creature trying to start a conversation with it now standing on their porch and it just stared at him silently while shaking its head no.

"So are you going to probe me or do any crazy experiments that will give me super powers?" If the so called alien had emotions at the moment she would have sweat dropped and told the hamster that it watched too much television, but technically that kind of thing happened all the time in Dimension X and she had avoided most of it except on that planet of female sorcerers, nothing bad happened though she might have caused a tiny but rather violent civil war but she didn't have the wherewithal to care about it without her emotions.

Bird just shook her head no again, she would have been glad to be home if again not for the lack of emotions and she could feel the approach of one of her objectives though it was slow it wasn't as far away as half the country, but it still would take a while so she'd just have to wait here for that specific person to come to her.

This area was perfect for Bird it was exactly what she needed in as far as her intelligence driven mind was concerned she'd be able to survive indefinitely in this area until that person arrived she wouldn't die of her rather dire problem because of the nature of the area she happened to be in now.

Bird then turned to the door blankly looking at it, she walked to it ignoring the dog and cat throwing a hissy fit about something like ending up in a movie or TV show because of the alien craft, she really didn't have the emotions to care as she walked through the back door; she picked the lock, followed by the ever curious hamster asking questions like what was she doing here, wasn't she evil like other aliens, could he see the inside of her ship and what was her home world like...

That last one was the reason she stopped upon entering the house… she looked to the hamster regarding him as if he were something to be studied with blank eyes, slowly she decided that answering the hamsters questions was rather important or as far as her mind would take it having no emotions tended to limit the ability to do much of anything except think logically and communication was a must in this situation if she was to safely stay here she had no clue how damaged her body was at any given time and only the computer had told her she was in top health except needing all manner of nutrients to promote her continued health.

Considering she hasn't eaten in three weeks and because she couldn't feel pain she wouldn't know if she were hungry or not, she only knew if she was slowing down that she needed food and she started slowing down when she had entered the hanger on that small charge of energy which gave her enough to kick start her quickly waning lifespan but the energy was not the kind that would sustain her.

If she had felt it coursing through her body she would have been in constant pain when she took down those defense turrets with her now useless maser pistol as this dimension wrecked the mechanics behind how maser weaponry worked, in fact it made the pistol too useless to actually carry it around; it would have been mildly effective for overheating machinery or against metallic objects but she just drained the energy out the gun with no questions from Terra about how or why she did it.

Terra just commented on having the ability to recharge the gun if it needed to and to just leave it behind in storage, but otherwise didn't do much more than that.

Bird was busy slowly searching around the house making sure not to move things out of place and eventually upon searching a room she found a sheet of paper and a pen, from what appeared to be a human girls room and left to head back to the living room with the red couch all the while with the hamster just watching her like a hawk.

She quickly looked around the room and then moved into the kitchen she set the paper on the table and started writing on it her wings made it rather awkward to hold a pen, that and it was rather hard to gauge her strength so she gripped the pen as lightly as she could, the hamster crawled onto the table to see exactly what the alien was writing and blinked.

"Oh, now that is just awesome, so this is your home planet! Welcome back home then, so where have you been and how did you get that neat spaceship!" Rhino's enthusiasm would have been interesting even if he just found out he wasn't meeting an alien he just might be meeting someone who has, but Bird just wrote something else on the paper that would explain much, much more.

"My name is Bird and I've been to hell and back, I don't have a voice at the moment or any feelings at all, also at the moment all I require at the moment is shelter and if you don't mind the use of that barn out back I will stay out of you and your friends way until someone who can help me will arrive as I know she's coming for me… So, what was hell like?" Rhino asked sincerely believing where Bird had been.

Bird wrote down a lengthy response that read like this on the paper.

"It is called Dimension X, from which I have finally returned once again and it is by far the most dangerous dimension ever devised as you'd survive for about five minutes before being eaten by something on any number of planets I've been to and as to the actual hell… well there are several places that go by that name and one in particular was called planet Heck, the hell your thinking of has probably frozen over since my arrival back to Earth, do you have any food I think I'm beginning to slow down again".

Upon reading this out entirely Rhino got all giddy about meeting a true space explorer like those guys from Trek Stars Adventures, he liked Trek Star for just randomly ending up in dangerous situations all the time onboard the ship U.S.S. Merchandise and killing Buyians and Sellians but the show was mostly a marketing campaign for science fiction stuff.

"Food, food, food… can you eat dog or cat food?" The hamster looked at the paper after Bird finished scrawling on it.

"I can eat anything, I'm an omnivorous avian, though you probably don't want to know what I had to eat to survive thus far, I will tell you if you ask me… so what was the grossest thing you had to eat to survive?" Rhino was having fun meeting a new friend while his hero and his other friend were ignoring him and the strange bird.

Outside Mitten and Bolt were still arguing over reality, when finally they were interrupted by a third party.

"Excuse me… am I to ascertain your current issue with me is that I'm some kind of human prop from a movie or TV show?" Terra asked from her body's position on the ground with the hemisphere to the pilot seat shut once again.

"Yes that's what we're arguing about lady and further more it's got to be… wait a second… you can understand what I'm saying?" Mittens now turned to the object of her disbelief for the first time actually addressing it.

"Affirmative I carry multilingual capabilities for life forms with simple speech patterns based on sound and wording, I also assure you I'm not human made nor am I of this dimension which is home to my pilot as this is my pilots home planet which I have been taken to after being stolen by her" Bolt looked confused for a moment before addressing the machine before him.

"Are you sure you're not a part of some movie set because that sounded like a rather cheesy movie plotline and where is this pilot of yours and why isn't she talking to us about this" The machine sat quietly for a moment thinking about what Bolt said and scanning her pilots location.

"My pilot is currently inside the domicile with the creature labeled as hamster, hamster has odd genetic quirk of creature labeled as a wolverine and it's not as… cheesy… a plotline such as your TV show, Bolt, would have every other day and I assure you I am quite real."

"Well she's got you there Bolt; your show is horrendously cheesy when compared to this things story" Mittens were giggling about that causing Bolt to paw at her lightly and then she stopped when she remembered that it said the pilot was already inside the house with Rhino, she turned to head inside with Bolt but was stopped when the voice spoke up again.

"Before you leave I am Terra Ground, I do so hope that you will assist my pilot in her endeavors for whatever reason she chose to land so close to mass human settlements" Both looked at Terra Ground and voiced what the other was thinking at the same time.

"What kind of name is that?" Both Mittens and Bolt looked at each other questioningly wondering how they did that in unison.

"My pilot named me after her home planet Earth which is located exactly where I am now".

"Wait how did you know about my show?" Hah Bolt had the machine now, it had to be human made.

"I have ascertained this information from tons of computers and several different broadcasts on this planet that have given me information about you, such as you have recently saved your owner Penny from a studio fire who subsequently quit after, however I am aware that you are not a super powered dog so bluffing me would be completely pointless as I well promptly step on you if you threaten me or hurt my pilot"

"Yeah about that I'll think we'll pass with being stepped on thank you." Mittens started dragging Bolt away, murmuring not to make the deadly looking machine flatten them.

Well that answered that question now Bolt had a intruder to go find in the house and he wasn't very happy somebody managed to slip by him like that how could he let that happen, Mittens on the other knew how it happened but refused listen to what Rhino was trying to tell them as she tunes out his rants of awesomeness and forgets he exists quite often.

They both entered the kitchen and spotted a rather odd scene and Mittens kind of felt sorry for their new visitor having to listen to Rhino, but was also gawking at her for her odd appearance.

She was large like an emu, she had the feet of a hawk (red-tailed specifically), thicker but shorter flamingo like legs, graceful looking body as a swan except being seemingly malnourished, beak like a short sword, blank listless eyes without a color other then black, short neck that resembled a storks, large wings that can seem to hold a hand like shape and the way her feathers were colored across her whole body made for the most bizarre bird Mittens had ever seen in her life.

Those hand like wings were holding a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and there was a second one sitting on some paper towels, the feathers had very small hard to notice dark orange stripes down the center, they were mainly green and hot pink at the tips, the tail feathers lacked the orange stripes.

Across from her was Rhino who was talking up a storm about Bolts TV show to a rather stoic audience with no emotions to speak of, who just listened to every word of bolts exploits on the magic box without complaint and that was the strangest thing about the situation someone actually managing to sit and listen to Rhino blather on about Bolt.

"Who are you and what do you want here?" Bolt asked in a tone that said 'explain yourself and quickly because this is all so sudden and weird'.

"Real smooth there Bolt, but that wasn't nearly as frightening as the first time I met you" Mittens lackadaisical manner in this situation was rather to just accept things have gone rather pear shape while Bolt seemed to be worried that he was stuck in another set.

"Well excuse me for not believing we have an actual alien in the house" Bolt said to Mittens, only to have Rhino speak up all the while Bird just sat there eating the first sandwich slowly making sure the chunks of it were liquefied in her mouth before swallowing methodically ignoring them "She's not an alien Bolt, but the ship is, isn't it awesome!"

"What do you mean Rhino, how can she not be an alien I mean what else could she be" Bolt was now sniffing Bird and she smelled like tons of things unimaginable it almost overloaded his nose he closed his eyes and winced backing away from her tears coming from his eyes, she ignored him and continued on to her second sandwich while Mittens just sat there looking at the intruder in their house with curiosity apparently this creature was the one that stole Terra from who knows where "What in the world are those horrid smells, my nose feels like it's going to die".

"What's with those white spots and do you have a name" Mittens was trying to be nice in Bolts stead it was rather rude but yeah she smelled like something died, multiple times in fact, Bird took her right wing off the second PB&J picked up a pen and started scrawling a bunch of stuff on the backside of a piece of paper then handed it Mittens while continuing on the sandwich without so much as a verbal word or show of any expression, she read it out loud.

"I was born here on Earth, my species is rare; exceedingly so, but there are more of my kind still around but you won't find them without my help that is if you're looking for them, these white spots are medical patches prescribed by the ship from my recent injuries from being shot with weaponry while stealing said ship that got me back here, I'm fine with that as I can't feel my injuries or much of anything else for that matter, I will not use my actual name and you may call me Bird only one person on this planet knows my real name and she's sworn to never say it ever again but she knows it and she'll come, I'm waiting for her then I'll leave without a problem."

Mittens looked to Bolt then thought it couldn't hurt read the next line, but it was rather dark and she understood that this Bird had been through a wringer with the likes that she'll never know, she thought being a clawless cat on the streets of New York was harsh but this sounded worse than her story any day of the week.

"If you knew what those smells came from, you'd died just from over thinking it which is why I didn't think about it too much and my intelligence is one of the few things I have left so I shut off my train of thought to survive several incidents that would have driven others insane with the exception that I currently have no emotions so my insanity would have been rather boring, when or if I am able to feel again I surmise it's all going to come crashing down on me in a rather painful manner so I'd rather not write to much about it and you might be running out of paper if I have to answer every single question you might have about me"

"Well that still doesn't explain who Bird is waiting for or landing a spaceship next to our home" Rhino then held a different sheet of paper up to Bolt yelling "Oh read this and say yes, come on she's neat and she actually listens to me" Bolt just looked at the paper reading off it slightly every now and then "Bird… any feelings?... hell and back… the barn… out of the way… Dimension X… planet Heck… food… slow down… okay are we on some kind of candid camera or something where the world somehow understands animals now and this is all a joke…"

Bird simply stood up stared Bolt in the eyes blankly and just crumpled the paper towels before throwing them in the nearby waist receptacle and heading to the door she unlocked but stopped before exiting Bolt was simply looking at her.

"Where do you think you're going , what will happen if Penny or her mom found out about you, what about the door and… you can stay… don't make me regret this I already have enough regrets as it is with being too serious all the time in a false world… I'm willing to help… you seem to need it" Bolt sounded confused for a moment and in panic, but then suddenly he calmed down his ears drooped he looked rather disturbed and Bird just turned to stare at him, after a moment she gave a slight nod and exited the house, they then heard a sound and the door was relocked causing them to blink, before Rhino and Mitten turned to Bolt to see him turned away from them.

"The smells, I can tell that was no joke… this is real… there are such things as aliens… well that ship at least… I've been through a lot in my life trying to protect Penny from false dangers, when a real danger came along I did the same thing only it actually meant something more because it was real and I was willing to die for her like I was ready to do for you two… I had always felt so strong like I could protect Penny forever… Bird wrote that she'll stay here until whoever she's waiting for gets here and she doesn't have a home at the moment… it reminded me of you Mittens… she looks like she has no life… like you Rhino… well before you met me… I just want to talk to the person that's coming here for Bird and then wish her good luck when she leaves, that person must mean something because she's willing to wait… Penny… maybe we can even tell Bird that she has a place to come back too if she's needs one... mostly it was those eyes, they looked far more scary then the green eyed mans any day and I would like to see what was in them before they became that way… she needs a place she can return to, she needs friends and she needs her person… she was just like me… lost." Both Rhino and Mittens just sat there for a moment; Mittens was quietly giggling about Bolts comment about Rhino and Rhino was tearing up about his speech calling him awesome, before they came up to Bolt and gave him a hug.

"Aw, I knew it; you are such a softy, Bolt, but call me a skeptic I still don't buy all this yet, also drop all the dramatic stuff it doesn't suit you" Mittens said cuddling up to Bolt who still didn't quite understand her affections and she didn't care if he never did as long as she could cuddle next to him at night.

"Thank you Bolt, we've got another awesome person we can hang out with and… "Before Rhino could get to far in one of his little exciting rants about awesomeness, Bolt cut him off.

"Actually I think we might have two if you count the fact that we have talking alien machine in the back… um… where did it go?" Bolt had jumped onto the table looking out a window to the back porch and didn't see a large green machine laying on the ground and the grass didn't even look disturbed, however he noticed the barn door closing and saw Bird wander out towards the fields with the same expressionless look.

Bird looked to the sky and just mouthed something before sitting down her legs splayed out before her; she just stared at the clouds, Bolt turned to Mittens and Rhino.

"Want to go cloud watching?" Bolt asked them both seriously enough even if it was in a playful manner.

"Yeah and maybe we can finally find a thesaurus for Rhino while we're at it" Now Mittens was in the mood to be playful as well, causing Rhino to shout in indignation and chase the two out of the house and they were laughing merrily.

Elsewhere gnawing slightly on the bone in her mouth a dog looked to the sky and perked up when felt soundless words reach her ears, she'd find a ride in the right direction soon and Bird would soon be back with her, she'd be happy to see Bird in any condition as long as she was alive, her heart thumped in her chest as its pace sped up in anticipation as her tail moved back and forth in a invisible blur.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: see previous disclaimer dude.

They had sat there watching the clouds, Bolt was watching Bird carefully she seemed entirely listless but he still thought there was something about her, the way she seemed to just stare.

"So what happened to make you unable to feel or even able to talk" His head turned to her as she lifted her wing and pointed a single feather at the sky, that didn't answer much but he had to think about for a moment before looking to Mittens she seemed to stick with him because her claws weren't there to protect her anymore or maybe there was another reason he just wasn't getting, especially considering how he almost never saw her again if it wasn't for Rhino, he was just planning on walking away to some random place to get lost after seeing Penny hug another dog.

"Losing something important to you is never a great thing is it, but when you are able to feel again and maybe able to talk too, I would like to tell you my life story… maybe I'll tell you anyway and when you can feel again as my tale might help you cope and maybe even Mittens as we've both had bad histories, I guess we kind of take it out on Rhino since he didn't get drafted into a fake life where everything was scripted or have parts of himself ripped painfully away then left to fend for himself by needlessly cruel people, but I think some day you'll be able to tell us your story" Something strange happened as Bird craned her head and looked at Bolt then to Mittens she stared at Mittens front two paws for a bit before looking back to the clouds.

She may not have emotions but she had the ability do something, but she didn't know if she were capable of it or not, as testing her abilities would be prudent to solving one problem and at the same time she would solve another, so quite logically it was a good choice to plan along those lines.

Two of her for one stone, she would have felt elation at these thoughts if she had the ability, but it was just cold hard logic that in the long run something positive to her favor would come of it.

Thinking of abilities, her passive ability to absorb energy from currents was the only one that kept her alive; getting shot at by maser blasts was not the kind of current she could absorb energy from, though her ancestry made her exceedingly hard to kill in that respect and it was a tad ironic that she'd meet someone named Bolt given her ancestors had some rather shocking abilities, she however picked up completely different abilities then her ancestors had ever had and she should use more of her species special unique abilities now that it wouldn't quicken the pace at which she would die.

Mittens and Bolt came outside and introduced themselves properly to her leaving out Rhino as he already introduced himself, this by far was likely a relaxed setting and far removed from some of the things she had seen that would cause other to flinch and quickly be devoured for doing so.

"So do you think we could be friends" Bolt said idly and Bird nodded without giving it much thought, thinking of allies instead of actual friendship.

"What are we going to do when Penny gets back, I don't think her mom would like Bird in the house or even accept that she can write in human much less that we can read it, she's already suspicious about Rhino as it is and we can't leave her in the barn I slept out there one night and it gets rather cold, trust me on that one" Mittens held up a paw to forestall any suggestions and she continued "I say we all act normal and sneak Bird around maybe she can sleep under Penny's bed".

"Mittens, isn't her size going to be a slight issue" Bolt said looking at Bird who seemed not to be paying attention, he was right she was rather large and at least three to four feet in height, not to mention she smelled.

"Well we got to think of something she's not sleeping outside the house if we can help it; sure she can't feel anything but that doesn't mean we can just ignore her, she still needs warm place to sleep and well we could clean her up as that medical stuff didn't help with the smell" Mittens took a sniff of the air "definitely didn't help except for covering whatever injury she had, I'm glad we're finally over the mental breakdowns".

"Well gee, why can't she stay in the attic it's always awesomely warm up there" Bolt and Mittens both stared at the hamster "Who are you and what have you done with Rhino you imposter" Bolt said playacting from that one episode they replaced Penny with a stunt double and called her a clone.

"Yeah, I've hardly heard anything worthwhile come out of your mouth, considering you always say the words 'awesome, Bolt and these reruns are the best' constantly" admittedly Mittens liked to watch the reruns as well, as Bolt seemed to perfectly play out as the super hero and hey he didn't know when he talked on camera his words were always so vindictive and overly protective it made him seem so huggable if he wasn't a little nuts at the time in his own little make believe world.

"Then it's agreed Bird gets the attic and we'll worry about food later, but what can we do about that flying thing, if they check the barn it's going to be rather noticeable…" Bolts ears perked up he didn't finish voicing that thought, he heard a car coming this way and it had a rather specific engine noise of a rather specific vehicle he recognized "Sorry Bird, but we have to get back to the house my person is here and well, I have to wonder if she'll play with me and maybe I can get a sneak peak at the groceries are you going to be okay out here?"

Bird gave a simple nod without taking her eyes off the sky and the trio made their way back, Bird sat there a few moments before standing up and making her way toward the house to see how Bolts person interacted with them, but she would do well to stay out of their way like she had initially stated on paper.

It was in the start of the evening and Penny had Bolt on his back rubbing his stomach, he got his nose into the groceries and Penny decided to distract him from doing that and made a cute moment of it and in the background Mittens just watched remembering fonder memories.

Rhino was just running around randomly in his hamster ball, Penny's mother was getting started on dinner everything seemed fine except if it weren't for someone silently watching this scene that turned around and headed out to see if her abilities still worked as she hasn't used some of them in a long while to maximize her survivability, which was at a optimum level right now so using them now wouldn't be too much of a strain.

"You're my good boy." After Penny was done playing with Bolt she left after giving him a few pats on the head, Mittens sauntered over and decided to open discussion about their illegal resident.

"So, is she an alien or not?" Mittens opening statement was brought on by doubt that Bird was a naturally occurring species of Earth, she's never heard of a bird quite like her before.

"Not, one of the smells she had on her was from New York and it was old like she's been slathered in pizza that never entirely washed off kind of like how you smelled when we met" Bolt looked at Mitten expectantly and she realized it was her turn to talk "Okay then what exactly is she, not a hawk her beak is too straight but the feet match and I've seen hawks before, she's big but no normal bird looks that big and have wings quite like that and besides she did write down that she is exceedingly rare which will make it hard to figure out what she happens to be and I still have my doubts about that machine it seemed a tad… violent in its protectiveness of her and that's another thing entirely, how did Bird know to drive that thing?"

"You've watched enough of my show you tell me how it might possible she learned it from wherever she's been, she really has got to take a bath because even a dead skunk can't smell that bad though the pizza thing is nicer then some of the others entangled in those feathers" Bolt said sarcastically and Mittens face became slightly red with embarrassment for two reasons "I watch it to see what you were like before I helped you out, you know and not cause I'm interested or anything."

"Oh I know what Bird is! She's awesome and I think I've seen her in a thing that existed before the magic box on legendary creatures I think it's a magic tome that didn't get translated to the magic box" Okay now that caused a few confused looks in Rhinos general direction, first of all Mittens and even Bolt were pretty sure Rhino didn't do much more then watch TV; barring how helpful or harmful he was to have around and second they doubted very much that he would read a book or remember ever doing such activity.

"Where is this tome Rhino?" Bolt asked and Rhino started to scamper toward the stairs and towards Penny's room inside his hamster ball, telling them to follow him.

From Penny's Mother; who was setting the table, saw Mittens scampering after the hamster and saw Bolt scampering after Mittens, which for her was rather odd but she shrugged it off, usually it was the other way around as Mittens followed Bolt and the hamster usually followed Mittens or Bolt, they really needed a good name for that hamster and she thought it was just strange that a hamster could possibly be part wolverine but it was pretty much proven to be real; however, she didn't want her daughters hamster to be experimented on for it so she turned down all the scientists trying to figure out how it was possible.

Another reason was because the hamster was an intelligent being, despite watching too much television it was something special like that cat and it was Bolt that brought them here, who knew where that dog had gone as all she knew was Bolt needed a good bath after the fire and she's never seen her daughter so happy, so who was she to interfere in the happiness by shooing away Bolts friends.

Money wasn't too tight yet and Penny started working a different job, being a famous actor of a hit show helped in that regard and she herself was glad she punched out that cold hearted man that would think of profiting from her daughters near death experience.

In Penny's room Rhino was trying to jump up to the bookshelf from his ball and Mittens just sighed, he was still a tad dim for being the most technologically sound out of the three of them, where as she was the most knowledgeable street wise and Bolt was by far the healthiest one.

She motioned Bolt over "You don't suppose he'll be at it for the rest of the day if we leave him like that" motioning over to the hopping plastic ball "Mittens" Bolt said sternly "Okay, okay we'll help him get the book down I just thought it'd be funny to watch for a moment" Bolt sat down next to Mittens and watched, Mittens was curious as to why Bolt wasn't helping his biggest fan out.

"You're right this is kind of funny, but he knows he could ask for help though right?" They continued to watch the ball bounce a few more times before Rhino stopped and promptly let himself out of the hamster ball and just climbed up the shelf to look around.

"Now would you look at that he's using his brain again; it's a miracle, doesn't happen very often but it does" After a moment a book shifted on the shelf and fell to the floor with a dull thud in front of Bolt and Mittens labeled "Ornithological Legends".

Before any of them could open the book Bolt and Mittens felt a light pressure on their shoulders and they turned around to end up leaping backwards apparently spooked by Bird just having all of the sudden appeared behind them.

"Oh great I think I just lost one of my nine lives, why don't ya warn a… oh right, you can't, sorry." Bird just nodded to Mittens apology and picked up the book before rifling through it she had been gone for a short time in between when Penny started playing with Bolt to Penny's mom almost being finished with dinner.

Bird procured another piece of paper; the previously used papers were left inside of Terra for safekeeping, then started going through the pages in the book and writing down certain things and then after hitting a particular species she marked it off on the piece of paper if it was in fact what they were looking for and then proceeded to let them read the paper.

Bird had written down a column of birds that she actually knew existed compared to ones that are totally mythological but still marked them as relatively feasible.

"You actually know about some of these birds?" Bolt questioned while flipping to a page to the first confirmed real existing avian that Bird had written down, one starch filled nod followed.

"The Roc, when talked about they are usually confused for rock as in stone, a Roc is a giant bird that can control great winds and exists in vast deserts creating sandstorms with every single beat of their wings, Rocs somehow manage to keep their own population in check and are always on the move in blinding sandstorms and will often be found wherever locusts swarm, a Roc's young is said to be capable of flight from birth by riding small tornadoes they can form" Mittens looked to Bird who nodded at the fact that Roc's were in fact real; birds that can create tornadoes and sandstorms this led to Mittens still being a skeptic in all this, she chose the next avian creature and it was the grand golden eagle.

"The awesome Grand Golden Eagle is a species that are powerful empathic species able to feel the intent of those around them, usually friendly and will protect anyone who can befriend them, poachers have been known to hunt these amazing golden feathered creatures and are said to be extinct nowadays… aw does that mean they're all gone?" Rhino looked to Bird shook her head in the negative and that they were still around, she added that shake by pointing a feather to a rather specific addendum.

"However it is said that they still exist in extremely dangerous mountainous areas making it impractical to find out if any still exist, oh that is just awesome" Rhino decided to choose the one that Bird specially marked and when they got to it Bolt started to read.

"Is… is this what you are… " Bolt asked he continued to read it silently, Mittens doing the same over his shoulder and Rhino was reading it upside down from the opposite side of the book, they looked to Bird afterwards.

"Well now isn't that interesting, so you got something like super powers? I'll believe it when I see it." Mittens looked to Bird who was already writing on the back of the paper she wrote down the list of birds on.

"You'll see sooner or later what I'm capable of Mittens, if I'm capable of it in my current state you'll be surprised beyond whatever you might believe in at the current moment… um okay, that doesn't sound ominous in the slightest, by the way do you know how to get into the attic?" Mittens saw Bird nod and left the room through the open window as quietly as she had entered closing it behind her, the trio continued to read the book, till they were called downstairs.

"BOLT, MITTENS AND UM… ODDBALL, DINNER" Penny's call was immediately answered by Bolt dashing out of the room barking jovially, Mittens took her time to get the book back on the shelf while putting the paper in the book to mark their place and Rhino groused about Penny not getting his name right while locking himself into his own hamster ball.

They all went downstairs and enjoyed a humble meal, Mittens was learning the joys of tuna once again and ignored the strange message directed at her from the ever strange Bird.

Hey if Bolt didn't have super powers then what made Bird think she could do anything similar to what Bolt wished he could do, sure she could fly a alien spacecraft but then again its intelligent enough to fly itself like that one episode where Bolt and Penny were on that naval battleship with the wonky artificial intelligence, Mittens wasn't about to admit to becoming a closet fan girl of the person she now lived with but darn if he didn't put on a good show, well she could only hope she didn't hit Rhinos level of fandom.

Bolt was enjoying one of his random brands of dog food, he didn't know what hunger was or food apparently until he met Mittens and he certainly never knew about bleeding which in his opinion was rather surprising as he should have known what being hungry was like and he had to bleed at least once on in his life, then there was the entire thing with thinking Mittens poisoned him, he had to admit he was being silly.

Given Birds strange conveyance of arrival in the alien ship, he was willing to believe there were supernatural things and Bird just might be a super powered animal, he was also to wonder what the machine Terra was like, he didn't get much time to talk to it when Mittens shoved him away from it.

Rhino was just happy, he was vindicated in several ways as aliens were real, super powers were possible despite Bird not seeming to have used any yet and most of all he could one day be a hero like the Bolt from the Magic Box, life was just awesome he didn't mind if Mittens teased him a lot or that Bolt thought he was strange, he just knew that everything would be just Awesome, of course there was his wolverine ancestry it was kind of like Birds in a way, she only just barely resembled the creature in the picture but it was close enough for him as he hardly resembled a wolverine.

Later that night Bolt had to wonder where Bird had gone to and what she was doing now, but he was very sleepy and he took up his position to sleep next to Penny on the bed, while Mittens took a position on top of his back straddling him, he didn't mind but he wish he knew why Mittens always chose to sleep in such an awkward position that couldn't have been comfortable for her with the way she always stretched after she slept, then again he didn't know that cats always do that.

Rhino was in a hamster cage built to be like a mini castle, its door was never closed or locked up since Rhino was smart enough to put himself into a plastic sphere it was garnered from that that he was smart enough to know where to sleep and it still caused rather odd glances from Penny and her mother to watch a hamster willingly go into a cage.

An hour into his sleep Bolt heard or felt a heavy thud that was some distance away he perked up instantly and tried to move but Mittens was holding him down mumbling something about being her hero.

He tried to slip out of Mittens tight grasp on him but it seemed rather futile as the cat seemed to be glued to him while affectionately rubbing her head against him in her sleep, he had to quickly think of some way to get Mittens to let him go so he grabbed Mr. Carrot and proceeded to slowly work it into Mittens grasp who seemed to panic in her sleep until she had her paws around Bolts favorite toy which she sleepily sniffed and purred a bit calming down, well Mittens had always been odd and Bolt didn't get why she stuck by him so much but he liked that his friend was always so nice about trying to make him comfortable.

He silently crept out of Penny's room and made his way downstairs where he felt another shudder and heard a dull thud that sounded far from the house, he was incredibly curious to know what was making that noise and those vibrations.

He made his way out of the house through the back doggy door, down the porch across the backyard and towards the field where the noise seemed to be getting louder when he got to the top of a hill and saw what was going on Bolt blanched at what he was seeing and he continued to gawk at what he was being witness to.

"Whoa" It was simply the most amazing thing he's ever seen; exception being the sets for his show those things seemed so realistic to him at the time, and after ten minutes of watching he went down and decided to ask Bird what she was doing or even how she managed to pull off what she just did and in the words of Rhino it was… no wait Bolt didn't want to use that word as it was Rhino's thing, so he just settled with the word 'incredible'.

The next morning Mittens slowly started to stir and she slowly blink groggily her tongue was sticking out of her mouth and currently attached to something, she almost panicked that she had been licking Bolt in her sleep but she noticed it was just Mr. Carrot which was a relief.

She made a move to get up but she found herself weighed down by a white furry paws wrapped around her waist, this had to be a dream it was too good to be true Mittens was being cuddled by Bolt… no something didn't seem right about this in the slightest, Bolt didn't understand her affections so why would he be cuddling her.

Darn if she couldn't feel her face flush with embarrassment, wasn't she the one cuddling him last night how did she end up in this position?

"Awe that's so cute, I'm glad I already have my camera" With a flash of light Mittens groaned that a picture would last longer and why did Penny have to take a picture of Bolt licking her ear… okay now things made less sense as Bolt was licking her in his sleep things have gone topsy-turvy since that bird came here.

Maybe the bird had been a figment of her imagination and her dream was finally coming true and Bolt would suddenly….

"Nghhh… morning Mittens I guess it's time for me to go play with Penny could you go check on Bird, I don't know if she'll be getting up anytime soon after last night" Bolt unsteadily got up and stumbled a bit before he finally got his footing and made off after Penny.

Wait, last night… what happened last night, Mittens mind was all a panic maybe she got into some catnip again, no she'd be heaving up yesterdays dinner right about now as she had a small problem with the stuff.

Didn't Bolt just ask her to do something, oh right he said to go check up on Bird... well she might as well get on that before her mind snaps from her ever increasing stimulus overload.

Mittens made her way to the attic and found Bird lying down flat on her back in the middle of the room and still breathing, she walked forward to try and wake her up, when Bird's eyes snapped open and in a blistering fast bit of motion brought her talons on her left foot a bare three centimeters from hitting Mittens in the face, the poor cat was frozen stiff at how fast Bird had reacted to her presence.

Bird blankly just looked at Mittens and slowly lowered her leg away from Mittens and then walked past while giving her a nod and left through a nearby window which seems to be Birds preferred mode of conveyance for getting in and out of the house.

"Note to self, do not sneak up on or wake up crazy alien birds with sharp claws and also I'll never ever pick on a bird again for as long as I live after that" Mittens said edgily still wondered what Bird meant by surprised beyond belief, if that was it she was somewhat impressed and scared at the same time and she was still in the same spot shivering from having those cold dead eyes stare into her own.

Mittens silently pawed her way back downstairs still in utter confusion and fright, to see breakfast was already on and she was wondering if that wasn't the surprise, then what was and did it mean something bad in store for her.

"Mittens what's wrong?" Bolt asked looking up from this morning's choice of food which was rather dry but it tasted well enough to him.

"Sorry, but I think I have my own tongue right now… I'll talk after breakfast, Birds up by the way" Mittens started chowing down while Bolt looked to her worriedly, what got her so spooked.

Bolt had seen something rather unique last night and he wanted to learn to do something real neat like that from Birds friend, she or rather her machine said for her that her friend could help him learn a trick or two and she'd be able to help Mittens out as well when her friend arrived, he had no idea what Mittens needed help with but Bird seemed to be interested in her for some reason.

Exactly three miles away, running as fast as her paws could take her, Birds friend was already close to getting there however she still couldn't find a ride in the right direction after a certain distance and she just decided to hoof it the rest of the way as nothing could stop her now.

"Hello there and where would you be going" The wolf had landed in front of the female dog who just stopped, sat on her haunches and starred at the wolf and the five others that surrounded her with a somber attitude.

"You seriously chose a bad day to stop me buddy, now if you don't want to be terribly embarrassed in front of your entire pack I suggest you leave before I have to get nasty, just a fair warning and I rarely ever hand those out and if I do its usually not fair at all" The dog got up to continue running when the wolf hopped in front of her growling, she wasn't amused in the slightest.

"I don't think you get quite how this works… you are prey and we are to hunt you down…" The male wolf was already licking his chops and the other wolves started circling her.

"Well now, you can't say I didn't warn you ahead of time…"

Thirty minutes later the six male wolves were sitting in front of the rest of their pack mangled beyond all reason with a female dog sitting behind them with a smug look on her face.

"Say it…" The dog simply said and the male wolf whined, the dog place her paw on the wolfs back and he screamed in pain trying to get away from what he previously thought was prey, oh how terribly wrong he was.

"I play with fluffy bunnies every day and I will never hurt them because they are my… fwends… and I cry myself to sleep at night every time I have to eat one and I have dreams of having an awkward relationship with one." The wolf stopped, the dog just glared at him.

"Now the rest of it…" the rest of the wolves were so perplexed when their hunting party was dragged in by a female dog they would have attacked had they not thought something was amiss with how the party were bent out of shape and the dog didn't have a scratch on her, therefore attacking didn't seem to be so high on their list of priorities.

"I like sleeping with other male wolves, I honor females in high regards, I'm a weak pathetic cream puff and females make better pack alphas." The male wolf was utterly beaten and this was rather humiliating, the dog finally moved away from him and he finally felt impending doom lifting from him… now if only he weren't so messed up and bleeding everywhere.

"There now, that wasn't so hard was it… now excuse me I'll be on my way before I was rudely interrupted by your gentlemen ladies" The female wolves snickered pleasantly as the dog made her way away from the wolf pack at a fast pace, they weren't going to bother someone who could out fight six of them all on her own.

Not even a pack of wolves would dare get between this dog and her bird or else they'd suffer similar consequences of extreme embarrassment and horrible maiming.

Back at the homestead Mittens sat quietly wondering what to say, she was spooked by Bird once but she didn't continue the attack so she couldn't really say Bird hit her however she had come close to doing so, in fact where was that feathered hellion now?

Mittens was starting to become paranoid that Bird was out to get her and she kept jumping at shadows as she wandered into the living room, she felt a paw touch her and she jumped letting out a whining sound in fright only to calm down when she saw it was Bolt.

"Oh, it's just you for a second I thought… never mind" her heart was pounding and in her throat at the moment so she could hardly finish a straight thought.

"Are you okay Mittens, you're looking jumpier then when we passed that rocking chair convention on our journey to find Penny" Bolt was curious as to what was wrong with his best friend, if only he knew there were several occurring things wrong with her.

"Yeah, I'm fine… uh hey, why were you hugging me this morning and what was I doing with Mr. Carrot" First thing that came to mind to offset the awkwardness of the situation and it had to be that, Mittens felt like she knew what was coming, either it was going to be straight denial or maybe what she wanted to hear.

Neither came up, to Mittens disappointment and relief.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: see previous disclaimer dude.

Mittens just gawked in a silly manner at how Bolt wrote off her cuddling like his need to have something in his paws when he sleeps, which is why he gave her Mr. Carrot when he went inspect something, he needed something to cuddle otherwise he wouldn't sleep so well, not only that he was used to licking Mr. Carrot that he forgot he swapped positions with it for Mittens as his cuddle toy.

This explained to Mittens why Bolt was so restless during all those nights of traveling to find Penny.

The only bright side to the revelation was that Bolt admitted that he liked cuddling her, still not the kind affection she was hoping for but she takes what she can get in what seemed to be a one sided relationship, eventually Bolt will have to discover women somewhere along the line and she wanted to be in front, even if he was aggravatingly slow to pick up on it.

"Well, what happened last night" Mittens was finally getting to a more serious topic then her apparently unnoticed heart being missed as it was used as a arrow tip aiming for that dogs behind, too bad it's missed a good fifty or so times, leading to Mittens silently lamenting the fact that Cupid had horrible aim in trying to help her.

"I'm trying damn it, I just happened to be born cross eyed you know, it isn't so easy" Cupid a white furred cat with angel wings said unheard to Mittens floating invisibly above her head, meanwhile Bird was staring at the supernatural creature and shaking her head negatively before she went back to what she was doing beforehand in the fields around the house, ignoring harmless beings that would be a hallucination to some.

Love wasn't blind, it was cross eyed, but blind it certainly was not.

"Well I think you should see it for yourself, it was incredible" Bolt seemed so excited Mittens had to wonder what happened to make him so happy it had to be something pretty unique and it probably had something to do with Bird which made her dislike where this was going already.

While Bolt led her away from the living room the girl known as Penny was already seeing her mother off to work while she would spend the day with her pets, she turned around and find Rhino already at her feet squeaking up a storm about something awesome to the only person that would listen, who couldn't understand what he was saying to begin with.

"you're a strange sad little fellow aren't you" she guessed today was the hamsters day to shine, the cat really didn't look happy that she took a picture of it in such a awkward position, but then again maybe it was all in her mind that the cat had frowned at her for being caught unaware in such a cute position, she already had enough pictures of Bolt now she had a collection of pictures on Mittens as well, the hamster was a little more problematic getting pictures of, being hyperactive didn't help.

In the barn Mittens was staring at the mess that was Birds space ship thingy, it was dented heavily all over the place and the some of the metal looked to be clawed up by her talons and if that's what she could do then Mittens wouldn't want to be within six feet of that bird.

"Hello Bolt and unknown organism number one classified as cat…" that kind of made Mittens angry and her fur stood out.

"The names Mittens, Bolts best friend" Bolt looked to Mittens questioningly

"Isn't Penny my best friend?" Bolt was rather confused about how possessive Mittens seemed right now.

"Maybe your best human friend" Mittens said snidely, Bolt was now wondering what was wrong with Mittens.

"Affirmative Mittens, there can be more than one best friend of all types of species and personalities or so the television networks try to emphasize, I tend to prefer cartoons so I may be biased in believing best friendship can be applied to more than one biological or mechanical organism... Bird has stated that if you should visit me I should tell you that the surprise she has in store for Mittens is nothing to fear but it will require whoever she is waiting for to arrive before she can proceed to show you what she is capable of" If it was anyone's guess Terra actually sounded to be in good humor at the moment for looking horribly dented and scratched up.

"How can I not be scared when…EYAHHH" Bird was standing behind Mittens and once again scared the living daylights out of her by putting a little pressure on her shoulder, she quickly went behind Bolt and cowered.

"Bird what's the surprise, I think you're giving Mittens multiple heart attacks by not telling her what you're planning" Bird pulled out a notepad and a pen to jot down a message.

"That would be telling and I have stated that I will surprise Mittens beyond what she believes in, which I seem to be accomplishing with relative ease, however it is to be test of capabilities and whether or not I can achieve a certain effect, logically this is what I must do before I can leave should I need to use said effects later… but what about last night with Terra?" Bolt saw Bird scribble something else down and then held it up to him so he could read of this, all the while he took note Mittens curling up at his back still shivering.

"That was to test what I am still naturally capable of, this will be a different test" Bolt took note that Birds head sharply turned to look to one of the barn walls and she turned to the doors to exit, while there was a haste to it, there was still no expression on Birds face.

"Come on Mittens I think something's up with Bird" Bolt looked to Mittens who was still cowering up to him and had her paws wrapped around his waist "Something is always up with her Bolt and I don't want to know what it is".

"Just because she's a little weird doesn't mean she's going to try anything while I'm here to protect…" Then the next events would have probably alerted Penny but surprisingly she missed all of it, speaking of which lets see what kept her occupied as Bolt never finished his sentence.

"You know you certainly became happy when I thought of Rhino as a name for you" Penny was looking to Rhino, who was plate juggling nine plates loaded with marshmallows and playing "Yankee Doodle Dandy" on a Kazoo while balancing on one foot.

In the background Bolt and Mittens were seen running away from the brown slanted building in the backyard with a small hole punched into the side of it as blue comet shaped blob of energy fired out of it after a cloaked figure was blown out of the barn followed by Terra stomping out and firing another blast at the figure that rolled to the side avoiding the explosion the projectile caused, this was followed by Bird whose face was dripping with a viscous substance as she blankly stared at the figure dodging energy blast and Terra's attempt to stomp or smash it, as it leapt around the area like a giant grasshopper.

"BOLT THIS IS INSANE" Mittens screamed being pulled down into the nearby tall grass by Bolt as another comet of energy shot hit where she used to be standing "I'm willing to agree with you this time, it's the entire train incident all over again"

"Can we not think about that right now, we have a crazy alien machine in the backyard and a strange cloaked thing dodging it and Bird is doing nothing to… huh" Mittens looked in-between the machine and the cloaked figure to see Bird standing in front of the cloaked figure holding up her left wing in a halting gesture towards the machine, the blue energy glowing from Terra's arms slowly stopped and Terra went idle.

"Never a dull day when you're around, huh… Bird…" A few drops of liquid came from the purple cloak the figure reach up with a visible paw and pulled the hood down revealing herself to be a dog with a long thick bushy ponytail, her fur was purple and a lighter shade of that color, she was smiling toothily while tears flowed from her eyes.

She was a whippet wearing a spike collar and though it was hard to see under the cloak she was also sporting a simple black vest, her eyes were blue sliding to violet and her ears weren't visible on her head as she kept them tied back into the ponytail.

It was around this moment that Bolt looked to Mittens and felt something prick his rear end; he just didn't know what that feeling was but he found himself worried sick about Mittens.

"Hah, I didn't cause another 'A Midsummer's Night's Dream' incident, eat that fairies" The white cat yelled in enthusiasm as Bolt started to check Mittens over in apparent worry, thus with his job completed correctly Cupid left to go to his next assignment and possibly fire another six hundred or so arrows, he really disliked being cross-eyed but they still haven't figured out how to solve the problem even with miracles in the modern holy powers that be.

Bird turned to the dog and held up a notepad to the dog who read it out loud "Hello Donnie, if you wish to know my situation, you should see for yourself…" the now named Donnie looked confused for a moment before she closed her eyes and when they opened they were glowing solid blue, a quick frown crossed her face before her eyes stopped glowing with a blink.

"I don't care that you're messed up, unstable and dying, I thought I lost you…" The dog whimpered here and then she perked up and gave a rather toothy grin "But you're back and like hell am I going to let you die now, come on I can stabilize you but we need to go somewhere with a little privacy" Bird gave a dip of her head and led Donnie to the barn they were shortly followed by Terra getting up and following them to try to understand the phenomenon of Bird accepting her aggressor so easily after being slammed through the barn wall, but then again the aggressor was apparently happy to see pilot Bird.

"BOLT I'M FINE, I'm okay now, so stop, stop… where did everyone go" Not that Mittens minded but Bolt had become so overprotective of her so fast it made her head spin with the way he was checking her body with his paws "Are you sure you nearly got hit and…" Mittens grabbed Bolts face in both her paws "Calm down… breath… you good" Bolt nodded and she finally let him go his heart racing, he'd always liked it when Mittens told him to do stuff but he never understood why when Mittens was teaching him how to be a dog.

"Okay, because I'm not… how in the world are we going to get away with this Penny must have noticed when that dog slammed Bird through one of the barns walls and even if she hadn't she must have heard that machine shooting at that dog that wildly licked Birds face" Mittens had a good point there was no way in the world Penny could have not noticed this and she must be scared needing comfort from Bolt, said dog had other ideas "You go check on Penny and Rhino, I'll go check what's going on in the barn and the machines name is Terra"

"Whatever" Mittens sauntered off still finding this situation in her own words 'absolutely ridiculous' and Bolt watched the way her rear moved yet he had no idea why he did that, but he would contemplate that later as he had to find out what was going on in the barn and why it was so silent.

Mittens entered the house and came upon a really, really odd scene Rhino and Penny were watching a monster truck rally and the sound was up, Penny was obviously enjoying herself and most likely hadn't noticed a single strange thing had gone on with the back yard messed up as it was with Rhino entertaining her with his imitation of a monster truck, Mittens pawed her face slowly and instantly went to see how Bolt was doing as Penny was perfectly safe and sound apparently Rhino was being the distraction he was born to be.

Why was everyone missing the obvious so much lately and when did Bolt suddenly become so attentive about her, that weird energy thing missed her by quite a few feet or so she would like to think.

"That should do it, you'll be stable as long as you don't use too much energy otherwise you can physically strain yourself till the cows come home to violently explode, but energy wise I'd stick to the simple stuff" Bird looked to Donnie and just nodded before writing something down and showed it to her.

"Huh? Well of course I can help you with that and teach a dog a trick… you're not thinking on an emotional scale are you? Because of how you are right now, that should be impossible though I've always appreciated your logical side as much as the emotional but this is ridiculous, but who am I to judge, as you obviously have your plans though it's not immediately known what they are I will do anything I can to help you, because I'm finally home and that's all I care about at the moment" Donnie hugged Bird to her body and cuddled the unmoving emotionless shell, putting her muzzle to Birds neck and nuzzling her gently.

Bolt was off to the side watching the scene and smiled, the dog was pretty and she was the person Bird had been waiting for and soon they both would be far away from here but they were always welcome back, but until then they were welcomed guest as long as they didn't do anything evil he was fine with it.

"So, what's with the freaky machine, no don't bother with the notepad just touch me, you know I have the ability for it… oh the fur, uh, yeah about that, I'll explain it later as a lot of things have happened while you were gone… oh so that's what the machine is… wow those places sound worse than the underworld… consider me jealous for not having been there… well alright then" Bird had placed her wing on Donnie's back and she started talking out loud as if Bird were talking to her.

"Hello what is your relationship to pilot Bird and who are you for future reference" Donnie looked to the giant scratched up machine, now that she saw it she realized Birds handiwork and she still had her abilities or at least the main ones she used often.

"I'm a good friend and the names Donnie, so who or what are you posed to be" Donnie seemed to not really be all that interested as she was looking at her paws and examining her nails.

"I'm Terra Ground the TG-1 experimental…"

"You certainly are mental…" Donnie interrupted as she looked over to see Bolt standing in the door way staring at her; she turned back to the machine ignoring the other dog's presence.

"I'm not capable being mental in the context you are using".

"Sure you aren't" Donnie said in a chiding tone given that she had been attacked by Terra for just getting a little overexcited and flying hugged Bird through a wall, like that would actually hurt Bird then again she was really messed up from what Donnie had seen and that wasn't her fault to begin with.

"I will advise you from further provoking me, lest you find yourself under attack again"

"Okay, but I have to warn you provoking is in my blood and you certainly have a short fuse for a lifeless hunk of metal" Donnie smiled a toothy grin while standing up on her hind legs and crossing her front limbs.

"Uh excuse me um Donnie was it" Bolt said trying to gauge the new visitor, she didn't seem all that bad though there was an odd smell of ash, brimstone and strangely enough lilac about her.

"Yeah, what is it, I'm trying to provoke an aggressive action from a mechanical bullfrog of all things" Terra didn't rise to Donnie's challenge and she looked partially disappointed that Terra wouldn't continue arguing with her as she went idle and didn't move.

"You are Birds friend, the one she was waiting for right? Where did you come from? My names Bolt and I think you're pretty" Bolt didn't know who he was dealing with when he asked that question but he quickly found out when she trotted over and proceeded to pat him on the head.

"Oh they are so dumb nowadays it's sad I can't find a decent guy for her, but she was always into bad guys anyway, yes Bolt I'm her friend and since no one obviously clued you in… when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much…" Mittens came in heard what Donnie was saying ran up to her and clamped her paws around the dogs mouth, Bird for one didn't know who Donnie was referring to but it might come up later as she knew Donnie wasn't talking about her getting a decent guy she currently had no interest in anything other than her goals.

"I don't think he's ready for 'the talk' yet… he's sort of dense…" Mittens said slowly enough Donnie just stared at her with a blank a look as Bird sported since she got here.

"Hey! I got better, uh what's the talk?" Bolt asked suddenly curious, nobody had noticed but Bird had left the barn, the only one that took any notice was Terra who looked after her like a hawk on its young and Donnie started chuckling derisively under her breathe since she knew that Bolt had never been around a single female dog all his life for any extended period of time, she also knew that he was slated for a cupid strike and which would bring about emotions he didn't know he had for his best friend which had to be this cat and considering there was a ethereal arrow in his butt, it has already occurred.

How Donnie even knew about the Cupid or anything about Bolts life was because of what she used to do in her previous recently quit job, she could have any dog over a barrel at any given time for quite a while she just chose not to apply the knowledge which was one of the things not stripped from her when quitting her job.

"Correction super dense…. and having you spell it out for him might mess him up and I don't want that as I really care about him, so don't you dare continue along that line of thought lady or I'll claw you up something fierce" Mittens was using the old bluff she used to use on pigeons for food when she couldn't scrounge for herself, she thought they always knew she didn't really have claws or they were just insanely stupid as Bolt was and somewhat still is, but she loved him no less for it.

"How you going to do that nubs…" Even with a cheeky grin from Donnie, Mittens eyes widened with fright as she backed away from Donnie and Bolt looked at her with apparent surprise, how could she know Mittens was declawed?

"Before you ask I can see things that other people can't, I was born with it so I don't think it's teachable but it could be an acquired skill but the route to getting it is paved with poor intentions and trust me you don't need it, so in short I can see the insides of your paws and as for your friend he ate some of your cat food recently" When Donnie said that Bolt used the look on Mittens as she glared at him, whether or not she believed Donnie could see her insides didn't seem to matter at the moment.

"I was just curious is that any reason to get mad at me…" Bolt said innocently enough dropping his ears and look up slightly while tilting his head down.

"Don't use that look with me, I'm the one that taught it to you" Mittens said in angrily, while Donnie was having fun with it she decided to add onto the angry feelings.

"Says the cat who snuck a small chunk of dog food and is currently digesting it" Now Donnie had done it, Mittens was blushing up a storm, how in the world would that dog have known she snuck some food unless she's seen them at breakfast and was waiting to make an appearance somehow finding out she didn't have claws beforehand, either that or the dog could really see her innards and that sounds really gross.

"Why is Mittens turning red like that and… HEY… YOU ATE SOME OF MY DOG FOOD AND YOU WERE GETTING MAD AT ME FOR EATING SOME OF YOUR FOOD" Bolt suddenly realized the implication of Mittens eating some of his food and Mittens was the one giving him the dropped ear tilted head look and with added big innocent cat eyes.

"Gahhhh, what in the world is that, that's… that's diabolical…. I knew you were evil when we first met… but, that…" Bolt never saw the big cat eyes look before now and it was eating away at his resolve to be angry with his best non human friend.

"Hold on boy, the cat eyed pout is deadly if stared at too long and you'll certainly cave if you do… don't give in or she'll be wearing the pants in the relationship" it was said in a rather hasty manner by the amazing purple hound who started chuckling sinisterly as she loved messing with people, she quit a good job but it was so worth it to see Bird again and messing with the people who've obviously been harboring her, speaking of which the hole in the barn started fixing itself telling Donnie that Bird was already cleaning up the mess that she caused, it was one of the reasons she missed Bird.

"WHAT!" Both Bolt and Mittens were now looking at Donnie, Mittens knew what Donnie was talking about and looked rather sheepish about it, Bolt however wasn't aware what pants had to do with relationships as he knew he was a very good friend to Mittens and besides only humans wore pants right?

"This almost makes me wish I didn't quit, this would have been so much fun if I hadn't I could have made a moderately huge mess on such a teeny scale it would have been the most brilliant thing I've ever done… but alas if following my heart to Bird makes me lose a privilege then so be it" One really had to wonder what Donnie was talking about, because she was mostly saying it out loud to herself while putting the back of left paw to her head while turning it, in apparent distress at a missed opportunity to do something slightly wicked.

"Speaking of the alien avian, where is she?" Mittens said looking around having finally noticed Bird wasn't around until she walked back into the barn to show that the backyard from what Mittens could see was restored entirely back to normal, Mittens rushed to the barn door and looked outside everything was returned to normal and she turned to look at the blankly staring bird with wonderment.

"How in the world did you manage to fix everything? There were burn marks in the ground and a lot of the grass was burned away you even managed to clean up the imprints the crazy machine put in the ground when it was stomping around" insert disbelieving look on Mittens face.

"Bird's real good at fixing things as you'll find out from what she has in plan for you, but how it could be useful to her eventually I wouldn't know all I know is your lucky she thinks it's a worthwhile effort to attempt it" Donnie snorted at the thought that these people were worthwhile but then again they did harbor Bird and that put them in high regards in her book.

"Oh I forgot, Mittens, how is Penny, is she okay she didn't get frightened by all this did she" Bolts worried look was met with a coy smile from the cat.

"She's being entertained by your biggest fan Bolt and she likely hasn't noticed a single thing is wrong, I have to tell you that guy has some really good showmanship, everything's fine now but I'm still very disturbed by all this… aren't you… and besides it was his day anyway" Bolt gave a sigh of relief and turned to Bird.

"Well… now what?" Bolt stated as Bird had made some promises about her friend teaching him something neat and something to do with Mittens, Donnie had her fun and now she was looking to Bird to tell her what to do and Bolt thought she was pretty but her personality left something to be desired.

Bird simply just pointed to Bolt and motioned to Donnie, who immediately understood the gesture whereas Bolt and Mittens were still unaware of what it could possibly mean, Donnie simple trotted over to Bolt laid down on her left side propping a paw up under her chin she gave him a toothy smile.

"SO… if you could have one super power from your show which one would you choose if given a chance to acquire it, oh by the way, no laser eyes" Bolt was a bit confused but he had to think about it, that left super strength, speed and bark.

"You can't seriously expect me to believe you can give Bolt super powers, it was hard enough convincing him he didn't have them in the first place" Mittens didn't like the idea that Bolt could just somehow instantly gain super powers because some dog said he could.

"Who said anything about giving him super powers, I just want to know which one he'd want if he could choose Paws" all the while Donnie just rolled onto her back and stretched her legs into the air lazily, she just needed Bolts choice before she could teach him anything, a one in three choice says a lot about a person.

"It's Mittens" the cat certainly looked angry to have another female around that was of the same general species as the dog she liked, Donnie ignored Mittens and just waited for Bolt to make up his mind.

"I know what super power I'd want, I would want to be able to do the super bark" he really thought this one out, it was his favorite powers to use at least in the show, he saved Penny's life doing a pale imitation to the one in the show and if he could do it in real life that would be cool plus he might be able to figure out unique uses for it in everyday life.

"Okay, well could you excuse us I've got a few things to discuss with my… associate… here and I'll get back to you on that line of thought, by the way didn't the cat say someone was being distracted, if I know anything distractions don't last forever so shoo I believe you have more important things you could be doing then listening to a rather odd discussion that can only make sense between those in the know" Donnie had brushed them off rather coldly but warmed up to Bird in the next instant, Bolt still didn't understand why he had been asked the super power question, Mittens was still suspicious about all this and the dog was right Rhino couldn't keep it up forever even if he didn't know he was posed to.

"Come on Bolt, Rhino might be holding Penny hostage and we could be the only ones to save her from one of her biggest fans in hamster form" Bolt exited the barn with Mittens, but before Mittens closed the door she looked back to see Donnie wrap herself around Bird protectively before she started whispering stuff to her… Mittens hadn't a clue why she was so jealous of this dog with the weird fur disorder but she was, maybe it was because she was a dog that might take Bolts attention away from her.

Quickly shaking her head Mittens continued on to see if Penny wanted to play, She was beginning to accept Penny into her life and nothing was bad about it and all she had to do was watch herself around the piano.

"Where are we going when we leave here?" Donnie asked Bird after a bit of idle talk about how well she was doing with having bodily disorders, Bird stated she was perfectly fine as far as she could determine to Donnie in form of a connection they shared.

"Huh? There's not much out that way except San Fran and I really don't want to go there…" the look on Donnie's face became rather disturbed and apprehensive and then it changed to total defeat, all the while she pulled out an average looking bone.

"Looking for something… what exactly would that be? That's a rather odd statement coming from you but I'll take your word for it that it's important but I still don't want to go there, by the way I've found this mystical artifact a long while ago after you disappeared and it's been one of my only comforts, I thought you might know something about it as I never could figure out what was so special about it and I know for a fact that…. You don't say, because you literally can't… bone of scone? What does it do? THATS IT, that's all it does and here I thought, well actually that would explain so much about the Marie incident… sorry but I'd rather keep that to myself… oh so it can also amplify my powers that's nice to know, I never noticed because I haven't used my natural powers in a long while so excuse me if I'm a tad rusty" After that was said Donnie proceeded to chew on the bone while Bird mentally told Donnie she'd be back, Bird got up and went outside to the fields.

Donnie smiled and continued gnawing at the bone despite the fact that it never wore down, Bird was close by and she was comparatively safe and sound if you can get over the grating monotone of her minds voice and the blank pure logic, there was no cold or hot with her right now, she was just there and that's all that mattered to Donnie.

Teaching that young dog new tricks was going to be fun, because Donnie had to relearn some of her old tricks.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: see previous disclaimer dude.

Donnie had finished gnawing away at the peculiar bone with a odd history behind it, now that she knew what it did, it actually intersected with some rather important points in her life or should she say intersected with someone's life she cared about but not nearly as much as Bird, she stuffed the bone into her cloak and made her way outside she needed to get back into practice before she could teach the runt anything, the reason behind why she denied the laser eye thing was because it was something she just couldn't do herself so why would he be able to, of course she could have told him he could have chosen a fourth option but he seemed like the reckless hero kind of guy so it was better to give him something relatively less lethal to work with.

She looked around and surveyed her surroundings it was a flat grassy flatlands that could be used for farming and over in a field of grass were several stalks of corn Bird happened to be sitting next to with her eyes closed and she was glowing an eerie color that nobody but Donnie would have been able to see, all it did was made Donnie smile and it also gave her a idea for target practice.

Bolt wanted super barks… he was going to get something like it if in fact he was capable of the same kind of learning method it took for her to learn something akin to a super bark, her train of thought derailed when she felt Birds wing on her butt causing a smile to sprout across her face while she was busy trying to remember how to do what she recalled being a rather nifty attack and then modify it for Bolts use.

"Yes… yes… your all sneaky now and stuff because you're so silent and logical… what do you want Bird… yes that's what I'm going to teach him but he doesn't need to know it wasn't made by a dog and that I in fact learned how to do it from that one time… yeah, the Wailer of Wales and it was when we…" Trailing off Donnie left what she was going to say up in the air for it reminded her exactly how to do what she wanted to teach Bolt to do.

It also reminded Donnie of what Bird and she used to be, 'she could never go back' ironically enough to those days when life was so carefree and she was… she shook her head of those thoughts and went about moving over to and staring down a stalk of corn leaving Bird to stand idly by and stare blankly after her, she wasn't that dog anymore and now she was harder… meaner… nastier… still soft as a peach when Bird was around…

She snapped her mind down hard on that last thought wanting to crush it out of existence but it didn't even bend or budge no matter how much she tried to pretend she was as vile a creature she only halfway was due largely in part to grief, she finally decided to ignore it and went about beginning target practice with stalks of corn while her heart continued to beat to a different rhythm then that of her mind as she inhaled to let loose… she gave one last thought of being a peach while soft, it was strong at its core on the inside like what she was.

Two hours later and constant playing Penny finally was tired of doing things indoors with Mitten, Bolt and Rhino the now happily named hamster, she went for the backdoor and caused a short spike of intense worry among her pets.

However when she opened the back door she saw a dog sitting there not wearing anything except her fur was brushed out and the ponytail was still present and she was smiling toothily and waggling her tail she gave off a few short yips before bouncing around in a short circle, the only thing that didn't seem normal about the dog was its fur was a odd color that looked purple and slightly blue?

"Bolt how many friends do you have boy?" Penny asked giggling, but she was curious about the purple furred dog with a ponytail as she wondered why it had so much hair or even enough to make a ponytail, must belong to somebody but since it was here why not play with her too, well if she was safe to play with and if Bolt wasn't upset by the dogs presence.

Standing on the roof was Bird holding onto Donnie's cloak, vest and collar, the mystical bone was safely buried nearby and active, she was watching the scene blankly, waiting for Donnie to break the wall of the animal and human ability to talk to each other, she would not interfere as it would cause to many questions to pop up she'd let Donnie handle this, while she started prepping for what she was to do with Mittens and with that Bird leapt away going unnoticed as Donnie had Penny's attention on her.

"Not many but I think he could use a few more." Donnie said clearly enough and Penny looked around for the voice when it became a little more clear where it came from "Hey, eyes over here Helen Keller" Penny looked to Donnie and she smiled cheekily "Hello, you wouldn't happened to have heard of Martha the talking dog?" Penny gave a small scream and scrambled backwards on her butt after falling backwards to the ground.

"You, you can talk" Penny said pointing at the purple furred dog.

"Wow someone got it in one, even the same reaction as last time, but yeah I can talk oh by the way Bolt you might want to say hi too." Donnie knew this was going to cause a small stir but she really wanted to see the girl's initial reaction just for laughs, her trickster days weren't numbered yet.

"Huh, what do you mean Donnie?" Penny turned to Bolt eyes wide and Bolt looked to Penny and was wondering why she was staring at him "Donnie, what did you do?" Bolt said slowly enough turning towards the dog that was rubbing a paw against her chest and then started looking at the fur on it; this was going to be good.

"I Don't believe this Bolt it has got to be a trick" Now Penny was beginning to calm down as the cat talked too, which was followed by Rhino who made the situation seem a little more abnormal "She can understand us now, THAT IS SO AWESOME!"

"I must be dreami-ow" Penny noticed that the dog Bolt called Donnie had poked her with a claw on one of her paws while standing up next to her and she was being rather smarmy about what she said next "Dreaming nothing, we can all talk but only as long as we are in the circumference of this back yard, ask any question and I might be able to tell you how this is possible and isn't a dream but you can't tell anyone or else you might not get another opportunity like this to talk to your pets".

Donnie had the ability to talk to humans already, but the bone could have several different effects one of them was talking to humans or anything really but it could be set to specifically work on certain beings, which is why Bolt, Mittens and Rhino were now understandable, or at least as long as they stayed within range of it that is.

"What… what are you?" The redhead known as penny was still stuck in the 'you can talk phase' of Donnie's plan and she thought the look on the girls face was priceless.

"A dog, what do I look like a zebra? I'm a whippet and a normal flesh and blood down to earth one as well, sure I may have my odd quirk or two but nothing as bad as the cat with the New York drawl and the anger issues" Mittens growled angrily and was about to bound forward to bite the dog even if it seemed suicidal, but was stopped by Bolt pulling her back with his paws "ooh kitty has 'big' anger issues" Mittens doubled her effort to tackle the dog and get out of Bolts entangling grip.

"Just let me at her Bolt, then we'll see who has anger issues" Donnie snickered pleasantly as trouble causing was her favorite pastime and this cat made it too easy.

"Then how, how did this happen?" Donnie rolled her eyes at Penny's question and decided to spit it out.

"Would you say magic is technically an existing part of the world?" The mood suddenly changed with Donnie's facial expression became rather withdrawn.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute… you're telling me that Penny can understand what we're saying because of some magical mojo you happen to be pulling out of your…? I don't buy that." Donnie shook her head negatively towards Mittens.

"Your right it's not my doing, however it's something I brought with me called the bone of scone, interesting little trinket that happens to be a powerful animal artifact in the right hand, In any case the reason why I'm using it is because I needed to talk to you, because there is no way you're not going to notice that hound dog here has learned a new trick or something's different about him when I'm through with him and I also need to chat with your cat about something else, but I wanted to run it past you first." Penny didn't know what to say, her world views went completely askew in a matter of minutes of hearing the discolored dog talking.

"Um… okay, but where are the cameras" Penny was still a little dazed.

"There are none, would you guys go inside we need to talk alone about things then we can get to the good stuff like teaching Bolt something cool and helping Mittens recover something she's lost and maybe something else" Bolt looked to Donnie's blank face and wondered if she was going to do anything to Penny, Mittens could only wonder what she had lost that she'd want back and she was still suspicious about all this especially that something else part.

"Can I tell Penny something before we do" Donnie shrugged which was for Bolt a go ahead "Penny I love you and I just wanted to say that you don't know how much trouble I went through to come back to you and if it weren't for Mittens or Rhino I probably wouldn't have continued on to save you after I saw you hug that other dog, okay I'll leave you to whatever you have to talk about with Donnie, I don't know her very well Penny but I'm sure she's not going to harm you, because if she does…." With that Bolt grabbed Mittens by the scruff of her neck in his mouth leaving a silent threat on the air as Mittens grumbled about dogs walking all over her lately, Rhino followed Bolt and Mittens heading back indoors and Donnie turned to the red head with neck length hair and simple clothes.

"Man this is all so awesome, I got to talk to Penny and everything and well I really didn't converse with her but still… AWESOME!" Mittens sighed slightly at Rhino's exuberance apparently this odd and or completely insane situation didn't bother him.

"I'm sure that was sweet for you and everything but we have to discuss a few things that may change about your dog and cat" Penny was still kind of awestruck that Bolt had seen her hug that other dog, well that explained why Mr. Carrot was nearby after the scene was over with… she must have broken Bolts heart with that scene, but he came back to rescue her anyway, he was her good boy after all and now she was wondering what this dog wanted with Bolt and Mittens.

"Like what erm…?" Penny was incredibly curious if not a bit heavily confused.

"Just call me Donnie… most noticeably your dog may live as long as you do and have you ever given thought to him ever having puppies? I know it's an odd question but work with me on this." Penny looked suspiciously at Donnie before slowly answering "You don't mean that you… and him…"

"WHAT! OH HELL NO, NOT ME, I'M NOT INTERESTED AND EVEN IF I WERE COMPLETELY DRUNK OFF MY ASS I WOULDN'T GO NEAR HIM WITH A TEN AND HALF FOOT POLE… besides he's too honest to do that to me anyway and I know he's not my type and I'm certainly not his… what I was getting at is, have you ever considered him ever finding his significant other and it not being who you expected.." Okay that outburst really scared Penny and it confused her slightly, if this dog wasn't talking about herself then who "Uh what do you mean by finding his significant other and not being who I expected Donnie and what was that about him living as long as I do?"

"Oh boy is this going to give me a migraine headache, first of all I don't think Bolt will ever want to mate with a female dog when he already has a female companion that his feelings are going to come out to in that regard… basically the cat is going to get his heart eventually and you might be the only person standing in the way and the reason why I asked about the puppies is that he'll never have them if he's too busy making kittens… also I'm going to teach lightning in there how to do something similar to a super bark like on your show and I wanted your go ahead and to tell you ahead of time so he doesn't have to keep secrets from you, incidentally teaching him this will increase his lifespan dramatically" All the while Donnie was pacing around a befuddled Penny who was trying to come to grips with what she was telling her "Wait so Bolt… and Mittens" Donnie nodded.

"How exactly is that going to work I didn't think a dog and a cat could do that, and how are you going to give Bolt that ability he's not a super powered genetically altered dog" Penny was trying to figure out if what this dog was saying is possible, between a cat and a dog that didn't seem likely at all to Penny but Mittens was always cuddling up to Bolt a lot so she had to admit there could be love, but kittens? And then there was the entire thing about the super bark how was this dog going to pull that off, pull out a syringe and inject Bolt with some kind of genetic modifier?

"You'd be surprised at what some animals can do once they're told they can, oh by the way I'm not giving him that ability, I'm teaching it to him… he has to earn his bark through hard work… so are you going to help him and the cat get together and maybe give me the go ahead for the training or do I just pack up and leave in the dead of night and you never hear another animal talk again and you go about your normal life?" Donnie stood up and tapped her left hind leg on the ground as she stood in a humanoid pose front legs crossed.

"I'm sorry but this is all really bizarre, I mean first you come along, then you're talking, my pets are talking, you're asking me if you can teach Bolt how to do something which quite frankly would be amazing to see and you're trying to get him together with a cat… not that I have anything against it, but where did you come from and why are you doing all this." Penny was if not rather calm in this situation, sure she had been put into many bizarre situations on the Bolt show, but this is the first time the situation was real without any danger whatsoever.

"I'm not telling you where I was born, but I recently came from a part of LA I've been by Hollywood nice place that's full of heartless producers and as to why I'm doing all this… a bird told me too and I could hardly say no to her… but the thing with the dog and the cat yeah I have a different reason why I want that to happen entirely, oh and the cat, it will be noticeable long before I leave and take their ability to talk to humans with me so enjoy your time while you can understanding your pets as it might take me a while to teach Bolt how to fire a bark That can nail and warp a penny at fifty feet... in the air… so what's your name kiddo?" Donnie gave a yawn and waited for the red head to answer as she took a seat across from the now sitting dog, while giggling a bit.

"Penny… I guess I can help you get Bolt and Mittens together it would actually be kind of cute but you might want to explain to me what you mean by them having kittens, also if you can really teach Bolt to super bark will anything bad come of it?"

"Nothing bad will come of teaching it to him, but you're the one that will have to keep him in line and under control for if anybody see's him doing it people would experiment on him in a heartbeat so use at your own risk, by the way even if he learns how to do this it is not possible to genetically copy the ability as it is a skill that is taught, not made. Oh and the thing about the kittens… Mittens is female and Bolt is male, therefore the babies will always be kittens, if Bolt were female and Mittens was male, then the babies will always be puppies, but I think the cat needs a little lesson on how to get Bolts attention the right way and how exactly to go about having kittens with a dog in the first place as there is a technique involved in it, but it's a well proven technique and I used to know this cat that was just like Mittens, in fact ,if I didn't know any better I'd say she was related to her"

"It's still very weird to hear a dog talking and I think I can handle Bolt but won't that power go to his head?" Penny looked at Donnie with a smile.

"You should hear what the ants have to say, they don't like the humans with a magnifying glass bit very much, so you're the one to talk about power… but seriously Bolt won't become all powerful he'll just gain a little extra strength and the ability to bark powerful shockwaves from his mouth but he won't be able to do much damage with it, unless he pushes the ability to extremes with plenty of exercise, all in all its not as powerful as what I can do " Penny giggled at Donnie's jab to the tiny titans that could be seen anywhere there was solid land and wondered what Donnie was capable of given that she wasn't the most normal looking dog with her hair in a ponytail or was that fur that grew out, she couldn't decide but thought better not to ask about it.

"I guess it's okay if you teach him how to do that… but about Mittens and Bolt getting together… are you sure Bolts interested? And what can you do?" Penny was now interested in her dogs love life, not that she hadn't noticed the cat sticking so close to Bolt, she had always assumed it was a cuddly friendship like she had with Bolt not something of a loving relationship and it was still with a cat, her dog had some odd taste, even if it was true she would still love him anyway and she liked Mittens so it didn't really matter that much to her.

"A lot of things I'm not going to be teaching to Bolt and yes I'm sure he likes her as he's had a recent run in with a arrow… now I'm going to go off somewhere for a while and you can have a nice happy chat with your three pets while you have a chance and some time, Bolts practice will begin this afternoon in the fields, around the cornstalk formation that looks like a triangle, around say four-ish so I can get a hour or two to train him, he won't be doing anything big for a few days but if he catches on fast enough I'll have him burping up a storm in less than a week." With that Donnie trotted off towards the house and seconds later shoved three befuddled animals out the back door and closed it, Mittens looked like she was angry with Bolt for some reason, Bolt was trying to get her attention and Rhino was sad about something, Donnie sauntered off out into fields leaving Penny with her pets they all just looked up at her and she was wondered which of them would go first as they appeared to be troubled.

A few minutes later Donnie was sitting down with a female silver furred cat that was similar Mittens in appearance and the only additive to this was that this cat had white feathered wings on her back and they were out in the fields where Bird supposedly went and was still around at the moment.

"So, she's a relative of yours… I figured as much and I guess I caused your family some problems by interfering and that's why you're here?" Donnie was talking to the cat as she rolled her green eyes, before stretching lazily.

"Well what did you expect to happen when you suddenly pop up on an alert that one of my family has deviated from a nice life, you better fix it between my great grandchild and that dog, you don't know how long it took me to procure her a miracle, even if it was a halfway shoddily built one it still worked; the action packed near death scenarios really helped ease her into it, she has a home and a family that loves her and after all those painful things that happened to her, why I have half a mind to sing your tied back ears off mutt because somehow your very presence messed her happiness up" Cue slight glare from the winged cat directed at the loathsome purple dog.

"So now you're going all guardian angel on my ass because someone's a little jealous Silver Song?" Donnie said with a bland tone denoting the fact that she was faced with a rather angry winged cat from elsewhere, despite her calm appearance and tone this was in fact an angry cat.

"You know I don't like that title and no, I know you didn't do this on purpose and do you know you've cause a lot of people distress when you quit, especially HER as she's in quite a tizzy trying to figure out where you got to, I actually think she's worried about you, everybody and their grandma's are still looking out for you in the systems, fix little Mittens problem with you and we won't have any problems, I'm still a friend even when you were deadly to deal with when we met in, Europe…" Donnie winced slightly at the cat's statement, she did quite a few things that weren't very nice and they still managed their oddball friendship even in such duress.

"I still can't believe you eased my grief that much by just singing, but I have to admit I would have gone overboard if it wasn't for you... oh and I found her by the way… thanks for helping me last long enough to see her again, Rita" The cat now known as Rita just nodded to Donnie but made sure to emphasize the point by spreading her wings out and gently cupping the dogs face with paw and coyly smiling at her.

"I told you all you had to do was wait, you dogs are just so impatient… except him… just fix the problem, I'm not about to sell out your location to anyone yet, until you do something really obvious and dangerously destructive is where I draw the line" The cat's paw slowly slid from Donnie's face as her wing slowly rubbed over Donnie's back causing her to shiver.

"Teaching a dog a destructive new trick doesn't do that?" Donnie said shifting uneasily away from the caressing wing.

"Nope… that really won't register, you'd have to do something big and in a clearly public area to call attention to yourself, so can I meet this Bird that has so kept a dog's long frozen lonely heart beating?" Rita said now running her paws through Donnie's ponytail, she didn't immediately move away and slowly Rita got her on her back.

"Sure, but she's not all there at the moment but then again you'll see that for yourself, by the way we're doing your Mittens a favor so you might as well owe me one… also could you stop tempting... I don't see how you ever got those wings with that personality of yours… your pure evil…" Donnie was now on her back with Rita slowly rubbing her stomach, a humorous smile played out across the feline features of the winged cat.

"Oh, am I now? I remember all the stories you told me about Bird, but if she can do that for my little Mittens then yeah I'll owe you one sometime… you know how to contact me… and my mate will do you any favor as a friend… I fear he's too kind sometimes even after what he saw you do, he probably says hello by the way… ohhhnnn now that's just unfair of you…" Now the cat found herself being petted by Donnie and getting a scratch to a particular spot on her back and she started purring up a storm as she lay stretched out on her stomach.

"Says a cat who sung that she'd never have kids to even cause this little meeting in the first place" The winged cat clawed at the dog blankly not really trying to hit her and continued to purr, as she liked being rubbed the right way.

Back with Bolt, Penny, Mittens and Rhino they were all sitting there on the back porch.

Penny felt the tension going on between Mittens and Bolt, Rhino looked sad and she was the only one here who was feeling even the tiniest bit normal especially considering she could understand Mittens grumbling about dogs.

"So…. Bolt where did you go boy, what happened on the day we finished the shooting and the people at the studio lost you?"Penny was interested in hearing Bolts story and he would oblige and leave nothing out.

"Well it all started the previous day when those two cats kept taunting me about you and stuff… apparently they knew everything that was going on and they were just trying to provoke a reaction out of me for fun, it was the next day when they came back to provoke me again that it all started..." Mittens turned to Bolt as she hadn't heard this part of the story, sure she knew he ended up in New York, but she never asked how.

Not that she was interested or anything she was giving Bolt the silent treatment for wondering so much about the female dog, his contact with the opposite gender was so limited he asked her embarrassing questions about why she didn't have such and such, she explained it away as a cat thing and then told him all dogs drink out of the toilet, his reaction to that was hilarious as he didn't know that a only few dogs actually do that.

"Well when they came back this time was the day that I thought you got captured by the green eyed man… don't laugh but I actually believed everything was real at the time and that I was a super dog…" Penny didn't laugh and just wrapped her arms around before murmuring silently "Bolt you are a super dog, you're my super dog… so what if you don't have powers and might not ever have any, your still my good boy and that makes you super to me… so what happened next?" Bolt gave a slight whining noise and snuggled into Penny, Mittens looked their way smiling slightly before she remembered she was ignoring Bolt and looked away.

"Well that man with the black armor known as my handler came in and closed the door behind him, but as usual the cats came to heckle me… that's when I got out and became thoroughly confused after I..."

Bolt is seen jumping from the top of the handler to the roof opening of the trailer… he starts immediately calling for Penny and running around until he end ups getting knocked unconscious after slamming into a glass window and falls into a box of packing peanuts and gets sealed inside it and shipped to New York, why an empty box was being shipped back to New York was questionable in and of itself.

"And that was around the time I met crazy in New York…" Mittens said sourly, she didn't see what his fascination in that female dog was or even Bird for that matter sure they were interesting and weird but she wanted to be the center of attention only second to Penny in Bolts eyes, she could handle being second to Penny.

"New York… you came all the way from New York… by yourself?" Penny knew she said the wrong thing when Mittens growled angrily at her.

"Hey what am I and Rhino… chopped liver? You haven't heard how I met up with him yet or even ended up on a freaky dangerous cross country trip, it was insane and I didn't even know Bolt was a TV star until… let's just go back to when I met him and start from there, I bet he'll have a packing peanut episode after hearing all this" Mittens was still sore with Bolt but the dog couldn't figure out why.

That trip was probably the best thing Mitten's ever done and though she tried to stay in one spot on many an occasion.

Mittens just loved traveling for some reason and at Bolt's side no less till they hit Vegas and that place was nice and all, but who would she have shared her life with as Rhino would have continued to follow Bolt even if she didn't tell him where the dog went and left her all alone, sure she was safe, sure there was food, but there was no excitement and no crazy, lovable, idiotic, heroic, attractive... Mittens blushed as her thoughts went into the red zone.

"Oh sorry… so you guys came across all that distance just to get Bolt back to me…" Penny cuddled Mittens to her chest and that caused the cat to calm down her train of thought to remind her that she was angry with Bolt for paying more attention to Bird and Donnie, but who was she kidding she was jealous of the dogs figure not to mention general species and bird was quite frankly not much to be jealous of except that she came out of the blue making her the most interesting thing to happen around here in a while, which led her to thinking if you could get jealous of a brick wall then you know you've got problems and Bird was basically a wall that she was rather jealous of, even if that wall was emotionless, she was still admittedly attractive avian creature and she could only wonder why she felt like that.

"Oh you don't even know the half of it, let the dog continue his story up to the point he met me and I'll continue things from there…" Penny noticed that Mittens was being rather aloof about Bolt and started worrying about what could possibly be wrong, then again Donnie was the only female dog that Bolt has seen around in a while… could it be that Mittens was jealous of Donnie? And Donnie is going to teach Bolt a new trick... she'd worry about it later as she listened to Bolt's retelling of how he got his head stuck in a fence causing both her and Mittens to giggle, Mittens bit off the giggling early and took a stern look but it didn't stay on her face throughout the story when they both started up to the point where Bolt was holding Mittens over a freeway which she was darkly laughing about Bolt being crazy.

That was around the time that Mittens knew she had Stockholm's syndrome for the crazy dog, she was his prisoner and she actually kind of liked it but she wasn't admitting it to herself at the time and even after he stopped treating her like a prisoner and rescued her, she continued on with him and she had to wonder what that says about her, especially all the dangers involved with traveling.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: see previous disclaimer dude.

Bird, Donnie and Rita were all sitting close in a group out in the middle of the fields, Bird was the least active of the three by far.

"The only problem we have here is that Mittens is jealous of me and if I told her how old I was she'd say I was crazy, but it does give me an idea… why can't you teach Bolt?" Rita looked perplexedly at Donnie and she gave it a small thought before she smiled coyly.

"Actually that's not a bad idea, my mate was a good father, but other than being the Silver Song I was a lousy mother… maybe I can make up for it by mothering the poor pup, I mean sure you can give the kitten tips on how to keep Bolts attention highly on her and my friend the cupid cat helped in that regard it just so happens you showed up not to long afterwards to mess up his best laid, yet cross eyed plans and I could certainly teach Bolt how to do what you need him to" Rita actually like the sound of leading a cat into a new generation, but that cat wouldn't ever see her again and she wasn't that good a mother, not that she didn't want to see her little Mittens but she had plenty of other things to do then stick around as a pet, so teaching Bolt sounded better.

"Why can't you distract Mittens Rita and give her tips, while Donnie trains Bolt?" The blank tone it was spoken in coming from Donnie's mouth made Rita look at Bird "Hmm… I know that's a better plan as I can steer her reaction better as she's not jealous of me… at least not yet anyway, but I'm not good with kits and I've never had a problem with talking to boy dogs… but fine I'll take Mittens under my wing, figuratively anyway" a devious grin play out on Rita's features.

"Then it's agreed, but we still need to help Mittens out, maybe after practice… we can help Bird with restoring her" Donnie said looking thoughtful about the situation as Rita spoke up "Then it's settled… I'll keep Mittens from wandering into practice and help her with her boy problems, I know how dogs think… well at least male dogs, I'm still confused about you girls though but you're definitely fun".

"That's the way, uh huh uh huh, I like it…" After that Donnie gave a rather dramatic chuckle and then considered something "What are you going to be doing during all this Bird?"

Bird just stared blankly at her got up and walked off.

"Yeah I can see why you said she was messed up… but I think she's still prepping the energy required and you probably will need to stabilize her again when we fix Mittens, now let's work on how we're going to do this exactly…" Rita said while looking lazily at the purple dog who in return replied "We're doing it our way and nobody else's and remember you owe me at least a song after this… ".

Rita the silver, winged cat gave a rather dazzling smile while pawing at the chipped spot in the right side of her left ear and it was a look that made it appear like she just got a large juicy fish.

Back with Penny who was listening to a rather amazing, yet highly amusing and action packed story… Mittens had just saved bolts life while he was on a broken ladder affixed poorly to the train's caboose.

"Then… oh right that happened…" Mittens said in either a sad or sour tone, it was hard to tell with her at the moment.

"Oh please go on, then what happened to you and Bolt" Not that she was ignoring Rhino his interpretation of everything was eschewed so Penny took the things he said with a grain of salt, that and he almost got Bolt killed whereas Mittens probably saved his life before they fell off that train and just as Mittens found out Bolt was an actor, it was a like a train wreck and Penny really didn't want to stop listening as she wondered when Mittens stopped being the prisoner.

"Umm… what happened again… oh right we were caught by the animal catcher and loaded into his truck, I was still delusional believing I could break out with my super strength, but that changed rather quickly" It was around this time that Bolt finished saying this that Rhino actually had something important to say "Hey what about me I was getting a ladder to get Mittens out of that tree".

"Why was she in a tree?" The girl seriously wanted to know about her pets, so far she knew Mittens was a starving and tossed away cat and Rhino was from a trailer park not having a real owner just a person who watched and fed him that really didn't seem to care he was gone, they went back over how the animal catchers almost ended the journey for the three.

Watching from afar were both Donnie and Rita, one was rather bored and the other kept staring intently at the black and white cat with something akin to loss.

"She went through almost exactly what I did… except I wasn't cruelly declawed" It was then that Donnie looked at her with something of a somber expression; she had to wonder if Rita would actually go through with talking to her great granddaughter.

"And then bam and woosh I did something amazingly awesome that got Bolt out of the truck, however at the time I didn't consider Mittens very important as she was being taken to a maximum security holding area" As the hamster was recalling past events and bringing Penny up to speed on how they all ended up where they were Bolt was off to the side moping, he didn't just go back for a cat, he went back for his best animal friend and she was acting so weird now, ever since Donnie arrived she's been angry and he couldn't figure out why… maybe she just didn't like Donnie… but why would that be, sure Donnie is neat and everything but Mittens was the one he liked to listen to whenever she talks, but did he tell her that.

Bolt finally realized why Mittens must have been so angry with him, he had been so busy listening to and wanting to do things with Donnie and Bird that he's been ignoring her… some friend he was and that's probably why Mittens is mad at him… maybe he should ask if she wants to play fetch or a fun game, maybe find a place to bury a bone with her… no wait Donnie already did that, when she buried that bone thing that allowed them to talk to Penny that was around here somewhere.

"I think we've spent too much time talking about how we all ended up here, we should take a break and have some fun… Mittens do you want to play fetch with me" Mittens still was rather cold to Bolt even now but she warmed slightly and turned toward Bolt, before accepting his proposal and Penny went to find a stick.

"That dog is going to drive my little Mittens nuts, but he at least actually has an attention span, I think he realized something was wrong judging by the look edged on his face, at least he's smarter than my mate… but then again that doesn't really matter my guy always protected me even if he's a little slow and this dog already has a heroic streak and cares about those around him" Donnie simply nodded lazily and went back to watching Penny converse with her pets not really listening to Rita at all who was sizing up her great granddaughters love interest, if Donnie had listened she would have been able to make a rude comment and got a good laugh out of the winged singing cat's reaction.

Donnie and Rita spent some time watching the four play between each other, Donnie got up somewhere in the middle of them playing a new game and left to go check the time she came back and quickly dragged Rita away from watching the four play.

"What is it Belle? I was watching something" Rita's green eyes saw something akin to grief in Donnie's at hearing the word Belle "Well I was wondering if you wanted to introduce yourself… make a lasting impression given how interested you seem in meeting a distant relative… if you catch my drift and don't use that name around Bird, not yet…"

"So what am I posed to call you?" Rita said in an uninterested manner "Donnie, just Donnie… Bird doesn't know what has happened to me yet and I rather keep it on the down low" Rita gained an interested look.

"What exactly happened to you that I don't know about" Donnie didn't answer Rita and just dragged her out in the open in front of her animals, she wasn't about to tell Rita of her past, Rita knew her as someone else but that didn't mean she forgot who she truly used to be even before that.

"Hey look what the dog just dragged in, say hello Rita" Putting Rita in the spotlight was the fastest way to make her forget her line of questioning.

Now Mittens was looking at a cat that kind of vaguely resembled her, but something was off about the way the green eyed cat was eyeing her not only that she had to wonder where this cat came from as she most certainly wasn't a neighbor, Donnie seemed to know her though.

"Hello, I'm one of Donnie's friends and I think we'd like a moment alone with Mittens if you guys don't mind" The one thing about Rita was that she had a rather attractive voice and was a pretty silver furred cat that appeared normal to Bolt, Penny, Mittens and Rhino but to Donnie, she knew the truth about Rita and could actually see the wings sticking out of her back.

"Um… okay you guys go ahead I'm going to have a talk with these two" Mittens would finally get to the bottom of this and she was going to find out about the new cat, also what Bird was doing while they were doing all this, she was capable of believing in magic now at least as long as Penny could understand what they were saying, she followed these two out in the fields and surprisingly enough the two got startled when Bird landed on the ground in between all three of them with a loud thud and wing to the ground crouched, she stood up quickly and motioned for them to follow and she blankly started walking away.

Back with Penny, Bolt and Rhino.

"What was that all about Bolt, do you know who that cat is?" Bolt shook his head negatively never seen that cat in his life, but he had to admit they were getting a lot of visitors lately, he knew Bird at least wasn't a bad person, if she was she could have taken out him and the house with relative ease after that rather interesting night of watching Bird interact with Terra.

"Want to follow them Penny?" Bolt was wagging his tail excitedly he wanted to know what was going and for the first time in his life all this stuff was real, Penny nodded before addressing if Rhino wanted to go with them and he got back into his ball and said only one word before they followed the three.

Rita and Donnie couldn't believe it, they just wanted to have a chat with Mittens but if Bird was already done… well who were they to argue waiting any longer to help Mittens while they had her attention.

When everyone arrived they saw a thick circular formation of cornstalks and plants of all kinds within the circle and a small opening on one side, Bird blankly looked at them and before turning to walk through the opening ignoring the fact that Penny, Bolt and Rhino were following them.

"What do you suppose is going on Bolt" All she got for her question was a bit of grunt and a chipper bark, that's when Penny remembered that the backyard is where Donnie said they could talk, she could believe in magic rather easily, well when it was special effects magic, but she was taking all this rather well like Bolt who seemed to be interested in what was going on.

Mittens on the other hand wasn't buying too much into the whole magic shebang and was skeptical as to why these three had brought her to the center of what could be confused for a circle of crops which was nothing like a crop circle as on TV, she also didn't know who that cat was but apparently she was in on it with Bird and Donnie.

Rhino for the most part took things with a childlike wonderment.

"So what's going on here and what's this all about" Rita sidled up next to Mittens and started to cuddle her and hum softly, Mittens felt a warm feeling come over her and she started becoming rather sleepy the cat was humming a tune her mother used to when she was really small, that lullaby was very familiar to her and it helped her sleep at night but how did this cat know that song.

"Rita you can acquaint yourself later… cat, I mean Mittens, if you will get into the center so me and Bird can get started, maybe along with Rita if she felt like it" Rita just simply nodded and took up a position in the circle of vegetables, Donnie got into her own position and sat down, Bird sat down creating an equilateral triangle inside the circle of vegetables, Mittens was in the center looking around at all three animals and on the outside of the circle where the three curious watchers wondering what was going to happen.

"So what is this posed to…" Before Mittens could ask what was going to happen Donnie opened her mouth to cut Mittens off in a rather bland tone, Donnie wouldn't have done this if Bird hadn't asked for help with it and why Bird considered it important would come up later when it was relevant and boy was it ever a surprise to Donnie what became of such a trivial good deed "This may sting a little, but I hope you appreciate it".

And quicker then Mittens could react all three animals sitting around her erupted in a rather colorful amount of energy, Bird was glowing yellow before it turned straight green but her face and mood didn't change from its blank lifeless look, Donnie was glowing bright blue and seemed to be having a small amount of stress and Rita was glowing pure white which made her silver fur shine nicely but she seemed to be taking what was going on a lot better than Donnie was as she seemed to be in pain.

The plants surrounding the inner circles started to slowly shrink in decay, lines of energy formed angular and curved marks along the ground as they all met up at Mittens and she felt a extreme amount of heat, some mild stinging pain that at first felt like an itch but ramped up to broken leg kind of feeling throughout her body, the three animals surrounding her slowly stopped glowing and the plants around the circle looked completely dehydrated and dying, Mittens let out a shriek before collapsing unconscious as it all concluded with a small flash.

"What… what did you do to Mittens" Bolt said angrily running up to the three animals that looked to him, Bird blankly stood up and just walked off, Donnie didn't react to the anger at all and Rita was actually smiling.

"She's fine, but damn if it didn't hurt like a…" Donnie started only to have Rita quickly place a paw on her face quieting her and shoving her back "She's fine, leave it at that, let's put her in a nice place to rest while we explain a few things you shouldn't let her do until they set".

"Until what sets" Bolt was still angry, but all he got was a rather smarmy smile from Rita "Her claws of course, it's not every day you have your claws returned to you, even if the process is a little painful, I helped ease it a bit".

Ten minutes later and one explanation, Penny was sitting there looking at the four animals with rather astonished awe on the back porch while Mittens was laid out on the red couch inside.

"Why did it hurt so much if you returned her claws" Penny was still kind of confused about what she saw, Rhino on the other hand didn't know what to think of what he saw all he knew was that it was an awesome experience.

"Technically her paws closed off the ripped out entrances to the removed claws and therefore the flesh needed to separate a bit for the claws to grow back in the same place they once were not to mention aged to Mittens current state from however long ago that happened to her, the experience was going to hurt but I told her it would sting so she wouldn't brace for it, it works better that way" Donnie didn't seem apologetic in the slightest for any discomfort Mittens might have faced, while Rita did and glared at her, but all she did was sigh and calm down.

"So magic is real" Bolt asked in all seriousness, this is where Donnie snorted into a cackling fit "In a young girls heart maybe, but we technically just shunt all kinds of energy around to do what we want it too, no magic about it but technically there are four main branches with sub branches to what you could call magic".

"You going to tell me what those are" Donnie frowned slightly at Bolts question this time "No, but then again you won't really need to know anything about it with my training methods, speaking of which what time is it?"

"It's around three in the afternoon… are you sure Mittens will be okay" Penny was worried about her cat and it showed that she actually cared more than just about Bolt; she wouldn't trade her pets for the world.

"She'll wake up as that wouldn't kill anyone at all, but note she'll be feeling pain and the need to scratch something… got any yarn? Also we're going to need some newspaper or something absorbent for when she pops those bad boys, there will be a bit of fresh blood but it'll be nothing serious" Rita said to Bolt and Penny who looked at each other and nodded, they were going to search the house for Mittens latest hiding spot for her sacred yarn ball, the same one Bolt got for her.

"So how did you do all that nifty magic box stuff?" Rhino asked while Bolt and Penny set off to search the house for the ball of yarn.

"Bird's race has special talents for shunting energy in many ways, I personally put a piece of myself into the act and depending on what I do it can be easy or downright painful, but Rita here is a rather special case of not having to train to do that, all you have to do is know what your attempting to do and if in fact you have the ability too, Bolt has some talent that he can be taught, so what you think is impossible is actually quite possible in the right circumstance" Rhino started giggling to himself at Donnie's bored reply as she lifted her head and looked toward the front door as she heard a car coming, suddenly Bird grabbed her from out of nowhere and dragged her out the back door, she didn't struggle at all and why would she, she like being bird handled though it did hurt a bit what with how strong Bird was and probably wasn't capable of controlling her strength entirely.

Rita hid under the couch, as the front door unlocked and opened to see Penny's mother walks in and see Mittens on the couch she rubbed the cats belly and it moved slightly mewling a bit though it wasn't noticed as a pained grunt, she saw both Bolt and Penny running around and wondered what they were looking for.

Penny stopped and gave a shy smile to her mother; well this would explain the absence of the other cat and dog, not to mention that weird bird creature that was maybe a foot or two shorter then as she was as it was kind of human like, but pretty in the way its feathers were colored.

Penny quickly found out where the yarn ball was being kept as her mother always seemed to find Mittens hiding place rather easy, once that was out of the way she asked if they had any newspaper.

Figuring this was some kind of arts and craft project her mother didn't give it a second thought and went about doing stuff around the house as Penny picked up Mittens and moved her out to the back porch, being followed by Rita.

"She's not waking up anytime soon; so if the hamster would kindly watch over Mittens or else I'm having lunch today, so do you guys have any questions for just me?" Penny was looking curiously to the cat that called herself Rita as she slowly ran a paw over Mittens head and the two slash spots on Mittens left ear, the bird was nowhere to be seen and Donnie looked for the entire world bored with conversation like it held no interest to her as she arrived.

"Yeah I want to know how exactly can I learn to do a super bark, since you probably know something about it" Bolt asked in a rather serious tone being there is no skepticism after that particular light show in the field where all those vegetables weren't previously there before hand that looked to have been used in whatever Bird, Donnie and Rita did to give Mittens her claws back, if that was in fact what they did.

"Easy, you've got potential like Donnie said… a rather specific kind of potential that I'm not entirely sure of… but I'll leave that up to Donnie to figure out, I think Bird already knows about the potential or she has to have some idea at least" Donnie suddenly became interested and stood up on fours after rolling on to her stomach from her back when Rita became rather dodgy "You know something interesting don't you Silver Song?"

"As I said I don't like that title miss 'for whom the bell tolls'" Donnie just stared at Rita daring her to continue and she did "Sorry I hit a nerve, but you… it's actually kind of strange once you think about it, all I'm telling you is that Bolt has a rather strange air about him and Mittens does too but I believe that could be my doing".

"Okay… that really didn't make all that much sense to us except the potential thing maybe, but why do dogs sniff each other's butts" Penny had always wondered what was the apparent fascination dogs had with each other's rear ends not that she really wanted to know but it was just on her mind at the moment "I'm not about to answer that, what about you Rita, you should know these things considering your livelihood".

"Eh, it's because dogs have a interestingly delicate sense of smell kid, they find some smells more interesting than others for their own reasons but they tend to remember every smell they ever come across making it a easy identification system, plus sniffing things is one of a dogs favorite past times" Penny thought that was interesting and decided to ask a much more interesting question "Do dogs and cats really dislike each other?"

Not that Rita really said anything of it the truth behind a dogs sense of smell, because dogs can actually smell the intent coming off of someone whether it be ill or good, but the intent thing isn't perfect as an actor can confuse the intent sensing abilities of a dog quite well, namely a green eyed man named Calico being constantly on Bolts hit list when he was an actor.

"Oh, I wouldn't say we disliked each other as a species, but we have a rather strong rivalry in just about everything from senses to mythological stature in human society, we're both lazy and smart, loyal and kind, violent and protective, dogs are credited with being friendlier towards humans but I never understood that all too much as I've had a really bad run in with humans on numerous occasions and apparently so have my kits" Penny gasp when she heard Rita had kids and that they had run into problems "What happened to you and your kits?"

"The kits grew up alright and that's nothing you really need to worry about as they can take care of themselves, I on the other hand led a sheltered life when I was young and well, living on the streets as a stray is rough business after I was left to the cold world sister, apparently it happens a lot in my family line what with lots of misfortune that leads to a nice resolve in which you have to find home and you could say Mittens is like one of my grandchildren and why I'm here checking up on this purple mutt" Rita was motioned to Donnie with her paw as Donnie just glared at her from a relaxed position on her stomach and raised a paw at her though it wasn't noticed by Penny Donnie just flipped off Rita not that an animal using a human term of expression was endearing or easily recognizable in translation.

"You don't sound very old and you don't look like it either" Bolt said sniffing Rita and she just batted him across the nose causing him to wince and back up covering his nose "I may not sound it or look it, but I'm definitely old, some would say I'm way past my prime but you have to admit I age pretty darn well, also keep your nose to yourself around me and I'll maybe cuddle you once".

With that Rita sidled up to Bolt and started to itch him behind the ear and he growled cutely and perked up to Rita's expectations, it really didn't take Rita all too long to find his sweet spot, then again she knew quite a few things about dogs that would be better left unexplained, except maybe to Mittens who thought that cats wanting to be dogs was a cat secret or that's what she told Bolt anyway.

"Anyway enough questions I'll watch over Mittens, you and the hamster can play all hunky dory with your person Penny, Donnie, I don't know, I don't care, just don't start anything and as for the winged natural wonder of the world, I wonder what she's up to" Donnie didn't care as long as bird was within a mile of her and in relatively good form she got up and went to see what Bird was doing because she was as curious as Rita was, Rita took up a hiding spot near the out cold Mittens and just watched as the hamster and dog talked to and played with Penny .

Rita considered the fact that all of them, Bird, DONNIE, herself and that thing Terra that Donnie mentioned had all interfered with one rural area… that had been something like a home to her considering home is where the heart is, her heart was with Mittens, the children she set out into the world and her mate.

Life was so strange sometimes, when she came down here all she thought she was getting into was a rather small situation only to find a old friend whose found her own home… maybe she should try being the better parent this time as whatever her mate was doing was probably very interesting but he wasn't here to take care of their grand children and she was, which is why she had a headache but at least Mittens was almost a full grown cat even if her personality left something to be desired Rita could actually relate to her and her feelings of abandonment.

Mr. Carrot was getting a workout that day, Penny had to admit no matter how stern or tough he tried to act, no matter how much he tried to ignore any other toy he had, he never ignored the carrot even before he went missing the carrot always sparked even the tiniest reaction.

Penny didn't care why the carrot caused such reaction, just that it did and she threw the carrot and Bolt went to fetch it, for Bolt being a normal dog was great and he owed it to Mittens for everything though he wondered why he wanted to be so near her all of the sudden especially when she was acting so distant.

"Hey zappy, it's time to train hope you're ready for some extremely weird stuff, because I'm not giving this lesson lightly" Donnie said approaching Bolt who smiled innocently, he had wanted to learn new tricks and this one was taking the cake as a trick, he followed Donnie out into the fields where the circle of vegetables use to be and all that was there was a single stalk of corn and Bird standing by blankly off to the side next to a triangular formation of corn.

"Bird will be the one setting up our targets, I'm just going to give you an example of what you'll be capable of, just use it sparingly when you finally get this as it could be dangerous if you get too reckless with it such as losing your voice, feeling drained from using up energy, injuring your person and not to mentions your friends and yourself… meaning even if you master it, it will always be dangerous and should only be used for defensive reasons, you're not going to get it exactly to the lethal levels I am capable of but it can still hurt" Donnie was being very thorough with explaining it and putting the point that doing this is dangerous.

"Is there any upside to it and has anything bad happened to you because of this" Bolt asked as he wasn't so sure about this if it was that dangerous, but from what Donnie said he'd never be capable of killing outright with it, watched Donnie inhale slightly and eyed the center of the cornstalk then with a shrill feminine bark creating a rapid flying sound wave; it was creating a barely visible shift in the air, at the cornstalk which exploded into vegetable matter that splattered the ground and she turned to Bolt "Yes something bad has happened because of it, your goal over the next few days is to knock down that bowling pin formation of cornstalks then I'll declare you trained in your bark, the upside is increased lung capacity so swimming gets a lot more fun, overall increase in stamina, you need to breathe less often, you have a long range attack that can take down a person at up to forty feet or more away if you get good at it, louder barks obvious enough, a expanded lifespan with practice and responsibility for knowing how and when to use it as it's not a toy".

Bolt took a serious look with Donnie, he knew at least it wasn't all magical and happy wonderlands especially with her snippy personality, this actually sounded like serious hard work and he had to watch himself when he barked if he ever learned it, not that he ever really barked often, he only did it too Mittens that one time with the tree and the leash… he really should focus on the lesson plan for now instead of the past.

Speaking of which the Mittens was tossing and turning and Rita called Penny over to set down the newspaper, it was time to let Mittens pop her newly reformed claws, Rita didn't envy the feeling that Mittens was going to go through not to mention what else Mittens would go through when it came to Bolt… maybe she had a lot more to talk about with the her then she previously thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See previous disclaimers that say see the previous disclaimers dude.

It had been an entire week and Penny's mother had been none the wiser that they had some very strange visitors that were squatting in their attic, Penny kept it all a secret and today was the day that Donnie said that Bolt would be ready to shine by showing off his super bark, but after that he had to keep it under wraps.

Last week when Mittens had woken up and had a rather bloody incident that involved her popping her claws, it hurt badly at first and she complained about her feet burning, but after the initial shock of having her claws back Mittens was more than ready to believe in magic and a lot happier to be able to claw at her yarn ball, but she would only believe in magic if someone could prove they could do it and Bird made good on proving it.

Though what was odd is that both Donnie and Rita continued to claim it wasn't magic at all, though it could be called that if it made it any easier for her to understand and Mittens was friends with Donnie after the week because of some time spent in the rather sardonic dogs company, the only reason why she stomached the dog now was because she wasn't staying and because of Rita.

Rita was something of a mystery to Mittens, as after the first practice session of learning to Super Bark the cat suddenly came on strong to Bolt and needless to say Mittens was cheesed off about it as any cat would be as they never forget a transgression, neither would Mittens as Bolt was getting confused by Rita's actions and she was smirking at Mittens the entire time she garnered Bolts interest and kept it.

Of course afterwards when Rita was done being a flirt she had a heart to heart with Mittens that kind of left the black cat speechless, not only did Rita openly flirt with Bolt successfully in front of her and then rubbed it in her face she came over to the cat and started dropping hints about how to get Bolt interested in her, such as rubbing a certain spot on Bolt and even telling her to just explode her feelings onto Bolt and darn the consequences if he is in fact really that dense, not to mention a few other very interesting tidbits.

It was any wonder why Mittens was speechless, the cat was telling her how to get Bolt straight out and it took her an hour to get up enough anger to confront the cat about trying to take Bolt away from her and that led to another speechless moment when the cat laughed in her face and stated quite proudly that she already had a mate and he was a match made in heaven "so to speak" and that she really wouldn't peruse Bolt as she already had her own dog where she came from, though she didn't tell Mittens exactly where that was and that she was perfectly happy with him, exception being that she might want to give Bolt a cuddle because he was still a nice looking dog and cute.

Then it brought about the fact that she said she had kits and Mittens claiming she was a liar, only to be refuted by a calm and stoic nature, in which Rita told Mittens that she learned a special way of doing things that involved that happening; of course this led to a rather strange discussion about who Rita's mate was and how that was possible, Mittens face was red after learning that someday she too might have kits.

Rita laid out her entire life story, well at least the earlier parts, to Mittens and for some reason it resonated with how the black cat's life went up until the great escape from the pound along with a dog that quite frankly sounds worse than Bolt when it came to eschewed intelligence but Rita didn't tell too much of what happened after the escape but she smiled wistfully as if she were remembering better days.

Over the time she spent with Rita, she started feeling a strange sense of affection towards the cat that intruded in on her life from out of nowhere, the fact that she made a pass at Bolt, told her to leave that purple dog alone and even managed to cuddle her didn't stay in her mind, but for the life of her she couldn't stay mad with the cat that treated her like a little kitten and was very coy about it.

Donnie, well what could Mittens say as she spent more time around Bird than anyone else, in fact she was like a puppy around Bird and whenever the bird wasn't around her she'd be a somewhat nasty grumpy dog but otherwise it didn't seem to faze Rita one bit that her personality seemed to be standoffish without Bird around.

Speaking of Bird she was doing some weird stuff throughout the week and barely made any attempt at communication, but Donnie had explained that Bird was working on something but she didn't know where Bird was getting the parts for it or exactly what it was… but it certainly required keen eyes to work on as it had small components and appeared to be a handheld computer, but that was all Donnie would say about it as she wasn't all knowing in technology, she was however an excellent schemer and not to mention fighter when she got down to it.

Bird had also strangely lost the foul smelling medical stuff and in its place was fully grown feathers like she never got hurt at all from being shot with whatever she was obviously hit by, but that was less important than the thought of Donnie intruding on her dog.

Mittens didn't have to wonder why Donnie wore clothing, the cloak was acceptable as a disguise against people seeing her odd coloration but the vest was questionable, it didn't look like police dogs at all and the only reason why she'd wear it was because it was comfortable or where she kept her supposedly magic bone.

Bolt, oh how Mittens loved that idiot, even if he had no clue that she did so, it wasn't out of feeling sorry for him, it was mostly because he was the first person to come back for her without needing too, but after he left in Vegas… she was the one that needed to go back to him.

He spent very little time with Donnie, but it was in the interest of teaching him to do a super bark, which Mittens initially thought was a bogus attempt at giving Bolt his favorite super power until she saw Donnie do it herself with devastating results, but then again she has stated that Bolt will never be able to get that dangerous at it unless he trains his ass off and she says she's just rusty, which makes Mittens wonder how in the world could blasting an entire row of cornstalks to vegetable matter be rusty, then again it's also to wonder where Bird keeps getting the cornstalks from.

If anything Bolt was happy to have so many new friends, Bird was not all there and he could get that easily enough as Donnie stated she'd get Bird back to normal come anything that dare stands in her way and he believed it with the impressive show of power from just her barks alone, he shuddered to think what else she could do after considering the super speed and strength, he had asked if she was a super hero and she stated quite clearly that she was no hero and that she wouldn't be here if it weren't for Bird being here right now.

Then there was Rita, Bolt didn't know what it was about her but she had his interest with how nice she was and she smelled quite interesting as well when he could catch a whiff, not to mention she was teaching Mittens how to sing and that voice was entrancing but then again Mittens had a beautiful voice too, then there was the way she treated Mittens, that was the only thing that didn't sit right with him and ever since Terra went a little nuts trying to kill Donnie he's been worried over Mittens safety lately and she barely talks to him anymore.

It was that silence that reminded Bolt that he has done a lot of things to the cat and yet she still stayed with him, after slamming her against a garbage can, hanging her off a freeway threatening to drop her into oncoming traffic and cause a dangerous accident that might have hurt humans and killed Mittens, then there was slamming her face into a mailbox, jumping off a truck doing eighty on an interstate, accusing her of poisoning or implanting him with something, not to mention not mention the entire train incident in which she saved his life somewhat, got her captured by the pound and understood that they would have put her to sleep permanently if he didn't rescue her, she almost froze to death in the snow, getting her almost drowned in that river, left her alone in Vegas making him feel bad that he left her behind to her misery…. Bolt realized he had a lot to apologize for and despite it all she stayed by his side, he never apologized so why would she stay with him or even plan a joint home with the cardboard boxes after all that pain and suffering?

Their friendship must have been very good to survive his dangerous stunts, especially when he slid into a burning building after that Mittens didn't have to stay she could have very well went back to Vegas, in fact she was trying to tell him that Penny actually cared before it happened and he thought she was set in believing that his person didn't.

Rhino was probably the most awkward hamster in history, but Penny didn't mind as he was her biggest fan next to being Bolts biggest fan and was living the dream with his hero who he had to admit he inspired to save a cat, continue his journey and helped to save his idols person, he was awesome and his new friends were awesome life couldn't be sweeter though he might miss the action packed adventure of traveling he didn't mind a nice quiet home with his hero to play with, he was more intelligent than most hamsters and TV used to be the only reason to get up in the morning and now Bolt was really learning to really super bark, it was just that awesome that a dog knew how to train Bolt to be a hero, but then again Mittens had been acting strangely after he suggested Donnie was a femme fatale that might get her hero as opposites attracted, he didn't notice at the time that he hurt Mittens feelings, he was slightly regretting his enthusiasm after that.

Rhino found Rita to be the nicest cat he ever met, despite the constant threat of being eaten by her, Rita didn't really scare him and when she started teaching Mittens to sing now that was a truly beyond anything awesome, Mittens wasn't bad at it and Rita, well she was just plain above awesome like Donnie and Bird except it was her voice that did all the talking when she sung, it's like she projected her feelings to those around her.

And now they were all outside to watch Bolts demonstration, Mittens was in a good mood today and started to heckle the dog, as she had finally given up her misgivings about Donnie's arrival taking Bolt away from her and the reason why she was heckling him is that she hadn't seen the training that Bolt did only Donnie or Bird were aware of what Bolt could now be capable of.

"You seriously expect me to believe he learned to super bark? While I admit you can do some really interesting things Donnie, I doubt even Bolt could learn it as it wasn't real the last time I told him and I have to wonder what makes him think it's real now" Mittens was watching Bolt stare down a bunch of cornstalks and he smirked "Nothing I thought was real was real, but now I can be certain this is real this time Mittens, just like your real and my best non human friend, we'll talk later as I've got a lot to say to you, now watch".

Bolt slowly takes his usual Super Bark stance only to get smacked hard in the back of the head by Donnie, causing him to whimper slightly as that had hurt.

"What did I say about cheap theatrics when using a super bark" Bolt nodded and didn't use his super bark stance to Rhino's mild disappointment, as he takes gauge of the distance and the target and actually did what he was posed to do, he started to build up the energy into his vocal cords and throat and carefully let out a loud sharp bark instantly creating a wide and blunt invisible wave of energy surged from his mouth, oh sure he could only do one now and it left him drained, sleepy and hungry, but he could still do it and with practice he might be able to use up less of his energy to do that more often should he need to he'd be able to protect his family with everything he had.

The cornstalks didn't violently explode or scatter to the four winds like from a blast Donnie would have created, instead all the cornstalks fell over spectacularly and left quite a few people shocked that Bolt actually managed to learn how to bark like that, Bird silently went over to the downed plants and a yellow to green glow emanated from her, not many were paying attention to what she was doing as the plants started to turn into empty husk, Rita and Donnie however did notice but didn't say anything as they went back to watching the others.

Mittens, Rhino and Penny were speechless, Penny didn't understand what the animals were saying but she was told of what the demonstration was about and was surprised to see Bolt doing a scaled down version of the super bark but it didn't exactly create a ground bound shockwave, it was just amazing to see.

"Well I guess we're done here, can we get going now Bird?" Bird nodded and walked off in the direction of the house or more specifically the barn to prepare Terra to head closer to their next destination.

"Are you guys going to be leaving without saying goodbye?" Rita asked innocently while looking to Donnie, before she had a small devilish smirk.

"No, I'll say it, good bye, there I said it now, I don't know if we'll ever see each other again, so long and all that mushy crap, by the way you guys won't be able to talk to each other anymore as I'm taking my bone with me, but I'm sure you guys are smart enough to learn to write human if you want to talk to Penny so…" With that Donnie made for the barn at a quick pace considering that they had a rather bored intelligent transportation system that hasn't gone anywhere in a while, they were going to San Francisco and though she didn't like it she'd follow Bird anywhere, she wouldn't be separated again not even by the infinite dimensions if she could help it.

"She, she could talk with out that thing…" Penny said somewhat surprised that Donnie was outside the range of the backyard when she said that and then she considered Rita had also talked.

"I'm going to stick around for a while, maybe sing one more song and tell Mittens something important before I leave myself, only a few animals can actually talk to people without aid and Donnie happens to be one of them, there are also humans who can speak in tongues as well but that's rare and it comes up every now and then " This was Rita followed by Mittens meowing an unheard question to Rita which Penny didn't understand but she knew now that Rita was one of those animals that didn't obviously need aid "I'm not leaving till we've had a duet my little kitten and after that you're on your own, take care of your boyfriend when I'm gone or I might have it in me to steal him from you until you admit it".

Mittens took apparent offense to that with the way her fur stood on end when she got angry, Penny giggled slightly and picked up Mittens and carried her back toward the house, followed by Bolt, Rita and Rhino.

When they looked at the back yard they saw the strange green machine that has been in their barn for the past week shoot off into the sky and streak off towards San Francisco with Donnie laughing wildly while standing on top of the unidentified flying toad object of altitude divergence(A UF-TOAD dude), Penny just shook her head as weird as that was, it somehow fit into the normalcy that was Donnie and Bird being the ultimately weirdest animals she's ever met next to Rita the singing cat and what's weirder is that she's only fed her pets all week, whether Rita, Donnie and Bird actually ate anything at all was still up in the air as she certainly didn't feed them nor was anything missing except bread for two sandwiches along with some jelly and peanut butter which could have been blamed on Rhino as she did catch him that one time with a can opener.

Penny considered the story of what Bolt went through to get all the way back into her arms and she wasn't going to forget anytime soon that her animals were intelligent, this had been the most memorable week in her life and Bolt was a happy dog, he wasn't a super hero and didn't have to be even when Donnie had made it clear enough on that point but he was capable of almost anything as long as he figured out what he wanted to do from this point on by himself.

Speaking of which she noticed Mittens and Rita heading off alone, Rita certainly knew how to sing and over the past few days Mittens has been learning to sing from her, even if she already knew how to play a piano which was oddly enough a skill she had before all the strangers arrived, Penny had wondered where Mittens learned to play a piano and she pretty much stated before she was left to fend for herself she used to busy herself with a piano where she used to live, which explained a small bit about her talented cat.

For now all she wanted to do was play with her dog and maybe her hamster if he felt like it as he was a strange one and possibly one who knew how to write which would explain the fan letters she got from people with no last names, if she didn't know any better the hamster was going on about how awesome things were now, she just giggled and just went to find something to do with Bolt, as Mittens seemed too occupied with Rita to play.

Speaking of which Rita was singing and Mittens was getting flustered with the song as she sung words she didn't even know she could, even to a soundless tune it started out well enough.

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgment… I guess I've already won that…" Rita started off slowly._

"_My mate was so worth the aggravation… that's ancient history- been there, did that!" Rita said to Mittens suggestively, who was obviously going to continue to sing at her as she sashays around Mittens._

"_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin', He's the earth and heaven to you" Mittens didn't like the preachy way that Rita started singing about her and Bolt, even after stating she's got rotten judgment which means even if her judgment was rotten, she was making this sound like the best judgment she's probably had in forever._

"_Try to keep it hidden, Honey, I can see right through you (Oh no)" Mittens tries to deny Rita and she pressures on._

"_Girl, you can't conceal it, I know how ya feel and, who you're thinking of…" Rita was quite clearly pushing the issue with how much Mittens has been thinking of Bolt lately, Mittens knew where this was going and Rita wanted her to confess it to Bolt._

"_Ohhhhh… No chance, no way, I'm not going to say it, oh, no" Mittens sung returning with strength of voice yet Rita kept her voice soft and didn't raise to Mittens challenges._

"_You swoon, I sigh, why deny it, so-ho?" Rita said rubbing up against Mittens setting her off nicely at the warmth of Rita's playfulness, that and the invisible wings wrapping snuggly around her._

"_It's too weird nay; I can't say I'm in love" Mittens didn't want to say it to Bolts face especially after a week of ignoring him except the few times they played before it started, Rita waited for Mittens to continue._

"_I thought my heart had learned its lesson, it feels so good when you start out" Rita nodded at Mittens sense of abandonment being a major problem for her as she didn't do anything wrong._

"_My head is screaming, get a grip, girl, unless you're dying to cry your heart out" Rita sang sternly to Mittens causing her to pause in her remorseful tune._

"_You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling" Rita was provoking the fact that Mittens was denying herself as a cat who's in love with a dog._

"_Kitten, I'm not buying, Hon, I see you've been reeling" Rita was talking about how Donnie arrived from out of the blue and from Mittens perspective taking away any chance at Bolt being that she was in the same general species._

"_Face it like a grown-up, when ya gonna to own up" Rita said getting further at Mittens heart with just her singing while Mittens moaned in the background about it._

"_That you got, got, got it bad (Oh)" Mittens didn't want to admit it but the way that Rita had her on her back and was rubbing her stomach was making her resolve weaken as if she were a kitten, which was making her upset but the parental feeling involved had her confused and she quickly got up knocking Rita's paw away before confronting Rita by sitting up in front of her._

"_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no" Mittens denial was weak so she emphasized her point by sliding her right paw across her front._

"_You should, give in, check the grin, you're in love" Mittens was in fact grinning and she knew it but she wasn't ready to give up to Rita just yet after that officiously sung line._

"_That scene won't play; I can't say I'm in love" Mittens sang back holding the word "love" a bit weak but she was still trying to find reasons to deny her feelings as Rita stepped in singing something that struck out as silly but it worked._

"_You're doin' flips read my lips, you're in love" Rita said quickly with a smirk and Mittens tried to play it off like she didn't believe Rita._

"_You're way off base, I can't say it" As Mittens tried to deny it Rita was humming the tune for her to follow while standing close to her and smiling._

"_Get off my case, I won't say it" With that Mittens tried to push away the humming Rita but she just couldn't do it and she decided to cross her front limbs in anger as she was being overshadowed by the silver feline._

"_Girl, don't be proud, it's okay, you're in love" Mittens started crying as she buried her head into Rita's chest, hugging the annoying busybody that was like a mother to her now trying to get her to admit to her feelings, Rita brought a paw up to Mittens back._

"_Oh…. at least out loud, I won't say I'm in… love" Rita smiled at Mittens after all the denial she finally lets out and starts clinging to her like a kit to it's a mother, but Rita wasn't her mother or even a good one, but she was still her great grandma for sure as she hummed for a few moments to set the tone and let Mittens nuzzle her letting loose a torrent of emotions into her._

After a few moments Mittens green eyes looked into Rita's equally vibrant orbs, they were looking at her in a good natured fashion and shining with a lot of mirth, empathy was a special ability to have especially when you're the silver song.

"Good, now go make yourself happy and make your great grandma proud… I've got places to be and a mate to get back to" Rita said chuckling to herself.

"Grandma? But you don't look that old" Suddenly a pair of white feathered wings sprouted from Rita's back shocking Mittens, as the she stood on her hind legs she smiled sadly.

"I'm older then you think little Mittens now go get your dog and be happy, sorry I couldn't stay longer but my mate might make a mess of things if I'm away for too long and if it was me making a mess of things… he'd always come to my rescue as he's loyal like that even if he's kind of an idiot and it's been a week so he must have gotten into something… I've been watching over you for quite a long while and you don't know how much time it took find you a good home, but I might have been involved in a shipping error with an empty box of packing peanuts that was to go to New York, there is no home like the one you got with Bolt and he belongs to you if you'll have him, never let him go…" With that Rita flapped her wings and slowly flew into the sky, she left a bewildered crying cat behind.

"Don't worry your perverted old feline butt then; I'll be able to tell him…" Mittens said as she watched the smiling silver and white furred cat disappear into the sky.

"I know…" Was the whisper that she got in return and now with that cat gone, things are back to normal well as normal as a bunch of weird strangers visiting and really strange stuff happening that was absolutely too ridonculous to believe, but if that's what it took for her to say she loved Bolt then so be it, she turned around and makes her way for the house.

As a nearby cloud floats aimlessly in the sky a cat can be seen relaxing when a large dog with ridiculously small feathered wings pounces on her pushing her into the cloud.

"Hi Rita, where have you've been it's been lonely, definitely lonely without you" Rita gave a delightful smile as the heavy dog pressed her into the cloud, she had asked herself long ago "what had she started" and her answer to that question nowadays was "something grand" as she wrapped her paws around the dogs neck in a hug.

Mittens was running the course of the nine to eight days through her skull, let's see… an alien Bird that has been traveling through dimensions unknown full of danger while not being entirely there lands in backyard check… the machine which the name escapes her at the moment, is intelligent and Bolt said something about Bird being able to move something that heavy while standing on solid ground check… strange purple furred dog with naturally trained super abilities arrives and flying tackles Bird through the brown storage barns wall without a scratch causing the machine to go nuts and shoot at them, causing Bolt to get worried about her safety check… soon after her slightly… who was she kidding… incredibly perverse great grandmother if she is to believe herself right, came from out of nowhere and somehow knows Donnie personally, but not Bird and happens to be her guardian angel if the wings were to be taken literally, all this was really weird but check anyway…

She spent this recent week learning to sing from Rita and making friends with a dog who's seemingly nasty but oozes caring when it come to Bird and Bolt has spent the entire week learning to do a real live super bark from her, not to say she knew what happened between the two or how he was trained but there was obviously nothing going on between them... big check… she's spent the week avoiding Bolt which she doesn't know what could possibly happen if she were to talk to him now… check… Bird, Donnie and her great grandmother Rita were gone, off doing who knows what now and all she has left is the life she had before things went weird… check.

All in all, not much has changed and she was still where she was with Bolt and maybe his sidekick the ever crazy fanatic Rhino and an entire BOLT video collection of Bolt doing heroics that he believed were real… maybe they could watch his old show and make an evening of it and maybe even confess some feelings that she should act on… not checked, but it's going to be.

It had been a while and Bolt had been pacing in front of the couch while Penny watches, she'd ask Rhino what was up with Bolt but the written response didn't say anything except that his hero was planning something incredibly awesome to do, that was pretty much doubtful considering Bolt looked rather despondent, that was until Mittens let herself in and said something to Rhino first before coming up to Bolt.

"Hey there wags, I want to talk to you about something" Mittens said with a certain air of indescribable tension, she didn't know where to begin but she was going to try and make it work, they were both in the kitchen feeling awkward about themselves and Rhino decided to stay out of the way for once.

"Sure Mittens, because there's something I've been meaning to say for a long time" Mittens didn't know what it was but she didn't let her hopes get up but she was going to hear him out, then even if he won't listen she'll ram the thought home and if he doesn't understand the concept then she was darn well going to make him understand.

"I'm sorry… for everything I put you through and not staying with you in Vegas, but you have to admit it was the right thing to do, I mean I slammed you into a mailbox, nearly dropped you into traffic, and came close to losing you on so many occasions and I really never apologized for it even after you nearly drowned…" Bolt stopped here with a wince and before he could continue Mittens placed a paw on his mouth "Shut up Bolty, let me tell you something, I was dragged halfway across the country and then after the thing at the pound I wasn't your prisoner anymore but you know what… I let you drag me even further… so don't think it's all on you Bolt, who jumped in and fished me out of the river, who kept me warm on those cold nights in the snow, but I can be responsible for myself I mean sure I got my claws back but I really haven't used them much lately because I don't want it getting out to the humans that they're back, you know what the most silly thing about having them back is?"

"I don't know Mittens what is the most silly thing about having them back" Mittens smiled as she sidled up to Bolt slightly moving her tail over his "You don't know what you have until its missing Bolt, then when you get it back you learn what you've really had all along… and for the past week I thought… well it's obviously not true so forget about it because I got something to tell you here and now for the past week I thought you were missing, not literally mind you, and well… now that I have you back I'm not going to let go, I love you Bolt and not like you love Penny it's a different kind of love, also none of the pain involved in getting here matters, the journey was fun, exciting and I'd do it again any day of the week as long as it was with you".

It was hard for Mittens to admit as she puts herself under the slightly bigger dog whining pitifully, Bolt reacts by nuzzling and even licking her face, she licks him back and they both smile.

"Friends till the end Mittens, we'll work on love at our own pace and you'll never lose me… of course you're going to need to teach me what your love is… but that's easier said than done when it comes to a gnawing feeling in your gut when you want to be close to someone who's been ignoring you for an entire week but I'm not about to hold it against you… because you've taught me a lot of things oh and… my name is Bolt and you are?" Mittens winced but it was true about ignoring him, the teaching thing she could do if it meant Bolt would be able to maturely handle a relationship, but the introduction thing threw her off a bit before she smiled, sometimes a relationship didn't need to much stuffy maturity but it helped in the long run.

"My name is Mittens and it's very nice to meet you, I hope I can be as special to you and just as important as your person Penny, she's a nice respectable girl who looks like she can give us real attention and would never fake her emotions for us" Bolt smiled, he may not have much knowledge in the area of this kind of love but he certainly wanted Mittens to stay with him, it hurt bad enough when he left her to her misery the first time, but now he felt like he had to glue Penny, Mittens and even Rhino to himself as he loved them all but the way Mittens implied meant something more and he was willing to accept that as he thinks he felt the same way "Good because when I look at you, I can feel it inside of me when I see it in your eyes, I see the same thing with Penny, I see where my home actually is"(To quote a blue tang "And when I look at you I'm… I'm home" dude).

Mittens put a paw on Bolts back and then itched a spot causing Bolt to shudder slightly; Rita certainly knew what she was talking about, causing Mittens to smile slightly.

"Hey guys I want to watch a marathon of 'BOLT the super dog' and maybe we can follow it up with the 'FLASH the wonder dog' series, oh it'll be so awesome and maybe you guys can even spot plot holes in the stories they made Bolt do" Both Bolt and Mittens looked at Rhino and raised a brow but they didn't say no.

"After you my fair Mittens, who taught me to respect her like a queen, as we have had a strange time apart I hardly recognize her royal highness" Bolt said to Mittens and started chuckling when her face became bright red, she leapt up onto the couch and pawed a place next to herself, Bolt understood and leapt up to lay down next to her and Penny came in and sat down next to them showing them the picture of Bolt and Mittens together with Mr. Carrot causing them to smile "Well, well if it isn't my prince charming the work of art super hero who only did one real heroic thing in his life but is now the jack of all trades and a king of hearts, if he so chooses to sit on the royal red seat and watch the court jester play out his history in all its glory then who am I to argue, right?"

Home is where the heart is; unfortunately they haven't heard the last of Bird and Donnie... and when they did things could only get stranger from there.

End Story Dude.

If you read all this then you should know that I posted this story as a whole, if you want to review an individual chapter by all means do so and I'll revise it to the best of my ability if there is something that's of a minor inconvenience dude.

Next in line in the plot is 'Alone', it's a sub episode and Bolt actually uses his bark to prove it's worse than any bite he could do dude.

P.S. I know I suck at writing but I'm trying to prove a point to my friend about seeing things through dude.


End file.
